Changed Destiny
by Jigoku no Joou
Summary: She thought that she would have a normal life after the war, instead she became immortal and went to another dimension. What is a mother to do when she becomes involved in a dangerous plot surrounding the Spirit King and having strong males chasing her left and right. Especially when one of those males is supposed to be her son? FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did then the main characters wouldn't suck so bad.

Warnings: In the next or later chapters, there will be torture, bloodshed and lemons, maybe.

''Speech''

'Thoughts'

'**Hogyoku** or **Kyuubi**'

'Zanpaktou'

Brown eyes stared them down. Eyes that were so guarded that not one emotion could be read. But that is when his smile came into place. He was mocking them because they knew that he was stronger than them at the moment, so they just watched him push his hand in Rukia's chest and pulled it out again, only to have something in his hand. The Hogyoku. The only thing in the Three Worlds that has the power to kill the Spirit King.

He pushed Rukia away from him and ordered Gin to finish her off. But before he could do it, Kuchiki Byakuya came between Gin and Rukia and protected her, at the cost of having Gin's sword almost piercing his heart. Aizen Sousuke's smile just grew at the scene.

''How touching, Kuchiki taicho. How admirable of you to save your little sister from her impending death. It seems you realized you should have tried to save her sooner, hmm?'' Aizen mocked. The only thing he got in return was a cold glare, but Aizen just kept smiling. Suddenly he was surrounded on two sides by Yoruichi and Soi-Fon Taicho with their weapons at his vital points.

''Well I better be going now since I have what I came for. Next time we meet again will be on the battlefield Taicho's and Fukutaicho's of the Gotei 13. Oh and how could I forget. Also the Ryoka, especially you Kurosaki Ichigo. Next time I see you, you will die by my hands. Remember that, become stronger and come and try to defeat me'' Aizen spoke before a yellow light enveloped him, Gin and Tousen.

''Yoruichi, Soi-Fon! Get away from him, now!'' Yamamoto Sotaicho ordered. They immediately jumped away from Aizen. Slowly, but surely the three traitors were being lifted from the ground into sky, where a black hole was opened. The people beneath Aizen could see monsters with white masks.

''Hollows! Aizen has aligned himself with the Hollows, how despicable'' Ukitake Taicho commented before having a coughing fit. The others agreed with him. ''Hey, why are you just standing there? Shouldn't we try to get him down again or something?'' Ichigo yelled.

''If we could, then we would've done it already, but alas we can't do anything at the moment because of the yellow light you're seeing. That's Negacíon. The moment we try to touch it, it will try to rip us apart. It's like a different dimension in there. I'm sorry to inform you, but it seems that Aizen Sousuke has won this battle'' Yamamoto Sotaicho told Ichigo.

That's when they felt the strongest spiritual pressure come down on them. It was even greater than the Sotaicho and that is already saying something. Then they heard a voice that came from the right. ''Not if I have something to say about it'' the voice said. Whoever that person was, was downright pissed. They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice and they all had different reactions. The males of the Gotei 13, except the Sotaicho, were blushing up a storm. The females were jealous and in awe of her, but the funniest reaction was from Aizen himself.

He turned completely pale and fear could definitely be seen in his eyes. Even Gin lost his smile and opened his eyes in fright. Tousen just calmy kept looking in the direction of the new voice.

The woman was a sight to behold. Wavy golden blonde hair that reached the back of her knees with hair framing her heart-shaped face and eyes that were the color of the sky and could pierce your soul. But in those eyes you could see that she was wise and powerful, something only ever seen with the Sotaicho. And if you looked close enough you would see three whisker marks on each cheek. She had an hourglass figure that most females would die for and just the right size bust. She was wearing a black battle kimono with orange flowers and a black belt with strange orange symbol on it. It looked like a leaf. Underneath it she wore a mesh shirt that reached her elbows, black bicycle shorts and black open-toed shoes. On her right thigh was a pouch of sorts.

All in all, she looked like an goddess. She turned her head away from the people in front of her and looked up at Aizen. A smile formed on her face that could've made others think that she was an angel, if it weren't for demonic apparition behind that looked like a grinning fox with really sharp teeth.

The men ran behind the women, specifically Unohana Taicho because she was almost the only one that wasn't affected by her demonic smile. No, it was more like respect that crossed her face.

''Uzumaki Aizen Sousuke, you will get down from there immediately. The same goes for you Uzumaki Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tousen'' she spoke in a deathly voice with the demonic smile still in place. Sousuke paled even more and was already shitting his pants, along with Gin and Tousen, who lost his calm after feeling the Killing Intent coming from the woman. The three men obeyed immediately and descended on the ground with the Garganta closing again.

They bowed their heads and found their shoes interesting. They looked like scared little puppies with their tail between their legs. Before anyone knew it the woman appeared in front of the three with a pissed off expression of her face. Tousen was lucky he couldn't see at the moment, but that means that his other senses are stronger, so that means that he can feel her anger and it's not pretty.

Suddenly on both sides of the woman appeared a clone of her. At the same time the three clones smacked the three men on the back of their heads. All three of them ended with their face planted on the ground inside a crater with a diameter of 16 feet.

Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets. They just saw an unknown woman smack the heads of three traitors with a strength only seen with Zaraki Taicho. Speaking of Zaraki Taicho, he was eyeing the newcomer with curious gaze and a little bit of lust.

The three men lifted their bodies of the ground and sat on their knees in front of the woman. Everything about the woman demanded respect or you were going to die. Her clones disappeared with a puff of smoke.

''What do you three have to say for yourselves? The moment I don't hear from you two,'' pointing at Sousuke and Gin ''anymore and you go around causing trouble. It's only because of the reiatsu disturbances that I've been sensing all day around Seireitei that led me to all this chaos. When were you two going to tell me about this? After you were gone or after you became 'King'?'' she yelled at them. She was scolding them like a mother would do to her child after he or she did something that their mother wouldn't like.

The people behind her just stared at her as if she gained another head. 'Is she stupid or something? Did she really think that they were going to answer her questions?' were their thoughts.

''W-well we were going to t-tell you when we arrived at our new home'' was Aizen's reply. He was nervously moving around on his legs. Gin and Tousen were doing the same. ''Sit still'' she commanded and they did as they were told. The people behind her just felt their eyes widening and jaws dropping. Even the Sotaicho raised his eyebrows in surprise and widened his eyes. He was certainly surprised when this powerful young woman showed up in thin air. And by powerful he meant that he can sense that she was suppressing more than ninety-five percent of reiatsu and could possibly beat him in a battle. But he also felt that this was going on for far too long and decided to interrupt.

''Excuse me young lady, but who are you? What are you doing here and how did you get them to listen to you?'' Yamamoto asked curiously.

She began walking behind the three kneeling men in case they tried to escape. ''Hello, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naru. I am here because I sensed a lot of reiatsu disturbance here and I had a feeling that these two ''she put her hands on Sousuke and Gin's head ''had something to do with them because I haven't heard from them for almost a month. And the reason I can get them to listen to me is quite simple. I am Gin and Sousuke's mother'' she announced with a smile.

You could've heard a pin drop. It was completely silent. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, even Yamamoto. ''Th-their mother?'' he asked again. She just nodded. ''Not by blood, mind you, but they are my sons nonetheless. They have done something very bad today, but I know from experience with these two that they wouldn't do something like this unless it was justified. They took up my bad habit of always doing what was right or completely stupid'' she said sheepishly with her right hand behind her head.

They all just sweat dropped. ''So until I know what their reason was for doing this, they are staying in my custody. Sousuke, give me the Hogyoku'' he handed her the stone and was staring at it. **'Why are you staring at me, human'.** She blinked at it. ''Did this thing just talk?'' she asked no one in particular. They stared at her as if she lost her mind. Sousuke stared at his mother with curiosity.

'**What? You can hear me?'**. She just blinked again. ''Uh yeah I can hear you. Is there a reason that I shouldn't?'' she asked the stone uncertain. Then she heard it. Sobbing. The stupid stone was crying. ''What the hell? Why are you crying?'' she tried to make it stop crying. It finally stopped after a few minutes.

'**The reason I was crying was because I hadn't had the chance to talk to anyone for such a long time. The last person I talked to was the previous Spirit King before he was murdered by his cousin. His cousin is the current King because the previous King didn't have a heir. Normally I'm supposed to be beside the heir or the current Spirit King of that time. Being able to hear me proves that the person is worthy of sitting on the throne. But the current King couldn't hear me. So to avoid suspicion of his enthronement, he threw me away here in Soul Society and made it seem like I was lost'**.

Shock filled her face and uttered just one word. ''Wow''. **'Yeah wow indeed'**. She turned her towards Sousuke. ''Sou-kun, where did you find him?'' she asked him holding the Hogyoku in her palm. ''It was in de possession of Uruhara Kisuke. He put it inside Kuchiki Rukia's gigai and I pulled it put earlier. Why?'' he asked her while eyeing her strangely. She blinked and suddenly she came to realization. ''EEEEEEHHHHH,'' she yelled at the stone ''Does that mean I'm supposed to be the next…'' she didn't dare to finish that sentence for fear of someone listening in on them.

'**Now that I think about…only the King and the Crown Prince or Princess are able to hear me. But you don't have a connection to the Royal Family, do you?'**. ''No I don't. I'm not even from this dimension and I'm sure I'm not dead yet'' she told it.

''What did you just say young lady?'' Yamamoto asked with a grave expression on his face. She looked up at the old man with the long beard and sweat dropped. ''Oops'' she said intelligently. Sousuke and Gin shook their heads at their mother's stupidity. You can't just tell someone you're still alive and living in the realm of the dead.

She turned to look to her left and saw the sun going down. ''I think it's time that we left this place and go to another for some rest. There are also a lot of people here that were injured because of my son's idiocy,'' she looked at stone in her palm '' and I'll talk to you later, ok?''. **'Agreed'**. Medics started rushing in taking and helping the injured Shinigami's to the 4th Division Barracks.

Out of nowhere the Hogyoku jumped from his place in her place into her chest and disappeared. She looked at the Gotei 13 Taicho's and Fukutaicho's. ''That was so not me''. She turned to her children. ''What should I do with you two plus one?'' she asked them with half-lidded eyes. The three just kept their heads bowed and avoided as much eye contact with her as possible. They then felt her hands on their heads and then felt their hair getting ruffled. They were quite surprised by this action.

Turning towards her they could see her smiling at them, even Tousen who couldn't see could feel her smile and the warmth behind it. Some males like Kyoraku Shunsui, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushiro and even Aizen Sousuke himself were blushing from looking at her gentle smile.

''Know that I won't be mad at you three until you tell me the whole story behind all this, so there really is no reason for you to be scared like this. Come on you three, get up and let us go. I really need a drink'' with that said she walked around them and walked towards the Taicho's that were still there waiting for the four.

''Hello. Are you Taicho's that are going to escort me and the three behind me to another location?'' she asked them politely with a little bow of the head. They nodded. ''Any of you got some sake on you or a smoke?'' she asked mischievously out of nowhere. They just stared at her. Kyoraku pulled out a sake bottle out of the sleeves of his haori and gave it to her. ''Here you go beautiful maiden. The best quality'' he said to her with a flirty smile. ''Why thank you kind sir. Here is a gift from that I know you will like in exchange for the sake'' she handed him a familiar orange book.

She opened the bottle and drank it all in one go. When she was done with it she threw it to the side. She let out a sigh of relief. ''There's nothing better than a good bottle of sake. I really need go stock up on some more. One bottle isn't enough for the things I had to do today'' murmuring the last bit. The males just blinked at her and snapped out of it when they heard some perverted giggling. Everyone turned their heads to the direction where the sound came from and saw that it came from Shunsui. He even had a nosebleed. ''Oh Haruka, you naughty girl, using a whip and whip cream'' everyone ,except for Naru, turned red from embarrassment.

She just laughed. ''That book works every time. Come on let's go everyone. Hey Ero-Taicho, get your feet in gear and start moving them'' slapping the back of his head causing what happened to Sousuke, Gin and Tousen to happen to him as well. He stood up again and started muttering something about 'beautiful blondes', 'elders' and 'no respect'. Sousuke, Gin and Naru had to hold back their laughs. They exchanged glances and tried to reel in their laughter.

Zaraki, a man who likes to talk before using his brain, saw them trying to stop themselves from laughing to hard just outright asked them what their problem was. ''Nothing, because you will find out later'' came the reply of Sousuke. He just hmph'ed and turned around walking away. The others followed after him. They started walking through Seireitei towards the 1st Division, where the Taicho meeting was. Yamamoto Sotaicho left earlier from Sokyoku Hill through Shunpo and is currently waiting in his Division on the rest of the Taicho's, Fukutaicho's and guests.

They reached the 1st Division and went straight inside. Zaraki Taicho took his place next to Kurotsuchi Taicho, with Yachiru Fukutaicho located on his shoulder and Hitsugaya Taicho next to Zaraki. Kyoraku Taicho went to stand next Komumura Taicho, a large man whose body resembled a human and a head that looked like a fox. Slowly the rest of the Gotei 13 Taicho and Fukutaicho assembled in the meeting room with the Sotaicho eyeing the 'traitors'.

When everyone was there, the door closed and everyone went silent. ''Now that everyone is here, we can finally start the emergency meeting about what to do with a Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen and to hear the explanations of a Uzumaki Namikaze Naru, who claims to be the mother of the former and second. Since Central 46 has been eliminated'' enter snort from a blonde goddess ''the punishments of the traitors are my responsibility until a new Central 46 has been chosen'' Yamamoto finished eyeing the girl.

''Why are you so amused Uzumaki-san?'' he asked. ''Oh nothing really'' she said back. He nodded and went on to continue when she interrupted him. ''Just the fact that I'm actually quite glad that Central 46 is no longer''. He and others in the room narrowed their eyes at her and some looked at her shocked and there were five pair eyes that looked at her in surprise and amusement. She really had some balls of steel to say that in front of the Sotaicho's face.

''Oh and why are you so glad? It is because of Aizen's action of killing the members of Central 46 that Soul Society will lose its balance'' he raised his reiatsu in anger hoping to intimidate her, but she was the only one out of everyone in the room that didn't have a problem at all withstanding his reiatsu. Even Sousuke and Gin didn't have a problem with it. '

Her eyes immediately lost the humor in them and they became ice cold in the room. The temperature dropped and felt a slight rise of reiatsu from the blonde woman, that until now wasn't felt at all. That just showed them that she had perfect control over her reiryoku. Now everyone felt like dropping to ground, even her sons. Even after all this time, they still couldn't handle her reiatsu. At times it felt free and powerful and other time it felt malicious and full of bloodlust.

Guess which one she was using right now? Everyone could feel the maliciousness and bloodlust in the air and they became a little bit scared, even Yamamoto. ''What balance Yamamoto?'' she asked coldly. ''The balance you are talking about was already lost the moment Central 46 began doing things that they shouldn't be doing and you lost your backbone'' she said. He just narrowed his eyes at her. ''What, can't handle the truth? Well it is true, isn't it? You are supposed to be the leader of Seireitei. The place where Shinigami soldiers reside. The leaders are not some stupid nobles that sit on their butt all day acting like they know every single damn thing in the world. But let me tell you, they don't. This Central 46 that keeps the balance that you're talking about is filled with greedy nobles who haven't even set foot on a battlefield in their whole lives or even remotely had Shinigami training.

Who gives them the right to give punishments to your soldiers and they say they do it in name of the Spirit King. I know that even you can see that the King has let things go too far by not doing anything against this outrageousness. It is things like this that will give birth to traitors like Sousuke. Don't expect that everyone will stand taking this absurdness. The only people in Soul Society that can keep the balance are the people who have seen battles, blood and lost their friends, family and comrades and became stronger from it'' she wisely said.

Her eyes said it all. She had been through something like this before and it may have been worse than their situation. ''Haven't you realized that Soul Society was already rotting from the inside?'' she asked him, more like stated. He closed his eyes and started thinking about the situation. What she said was absolutely right. He already knew that something was wrong with the place that he helped build, together with the King. Nothing was the way it was before and even he lost his political power. Greedy nobles have taken the job that he was supposed to do. Protection of Soul Society. But he did nothing when Central 46 punished all those criminals unjustly.

Like the Quincy's hundreds of years ago. He didn't want to eliminate them because he thought that there were no differences between Shinigami and Quincy. But when Central 46 couldn't get them under their thump, they became afraid of their power and thought that the Quincy's would attack them someday. In the end he send out the 2nd Division to eliminate them. He opened his eyes again and looked at her.

What she saw in those eyes made her face brighten again. They were filled with fire and determination. Something she knew he used to have, but lost. He was almost the same as her Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage all those years ago. 'It seems the Will of Fire hasn't been lost since the last time I saw Yamamoto when he was still but a child' she thought to herself. The Hogyoku heard her thoughts and agreed with her.

''What do you think I should do then? How can I make this right again, to protect Soul Society from breaking apart?'' he asked her. He knew that she would have the answer. ''Don't reform the Central 46. Everything the Central 46 used to do, you have to take their place now and still be the leader of Seireitei. The people of Rukongai do not hate you. They respect you very much, but it is the decisions that you made that made them lose their fate in you. You will have a lot on your plate, a lot of paperwork'' insert shudder from everyone ''but know that you're not alone. You have the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 and don't forget your Fukutaicho that can help you when you think it's too much. As I can see, you're not getting any younger, but you're strong enough to hold out until you find a successor to become the Sotaicho'' she advised.

He nodded and decided then and there that Central 46 would be no more. If the King had a problem with it, then he could come down from his throne and say it to his face.

''Yosh! The Flames of Youth shine brightly in you!'' she yelled. Everyone freaked when they heard her outburst. Who the hell spouts nonsense about Flames of Youth. ''Is what my two weird friends would have said if they saw you now. And my Jiji would have said that you had regained your Will of Fire'' she said with a sad smile. Yamamoto thought about that and smiled at the thought of a 'Will of Fire'. Ironically enough, he has a Fire based Zanpaktou.

''Now that we have finished the discussion about Central 46, on to what to do with the traitors. But it seems that we already figured out why they tried to defect. All who think that they are guilty and should be thrown in the Maggot's Nest, raise their hands'' he spoke. Three Taicho's raised their hands. Those were Soi-Fon, Kurotsuchi and Komumura Taicho. The rest didn't raise their hands.

''The majority of the Taicho's haven't raised their hands, which means that the three traitors are not guilty and will be reinstated in the Gotei 13. But after they finished their probation of at least six months. Those are the rules'' with that statement Naru turned around and looked at her sons. ''And you will be punished by me also. But I will tell you when we get home'' she smiled and the demonic apparition of grinning fox appeared again. They stepped back in fear and started sweating.

''Now on to the next and final business of this meeting. Uzumaki Namikaze Naru'' Yamamoto stated. She turned around and looked at him with a blank face. ''And that is?'' she asked.

''On Sokyoku Hill, when you were conversing with the Hogyoku, you stated that you were from another dimension and are very much alive. You, being Gin and Aizen's mother shows that you have been Soul Society for a very long time. I would like to hear your story'' she just kept looking at him, but on the inside she was having a debate with herself about what to tell him or not tell him at all.

'I think it's best to tell him, Milady. It is not like you have any secrets that can possibly endanger them. You already left your dimension and birthplace and found a new home. Madara and your other enemies are long gone. Although I would advise you to keep silent about Hogyoku and about its role in the Royal Family and about the fact that the Spirit King was murdered by his cousin. It is not yet time to confront them with this piece of information. It is best to let Soul Society recuperate after the loss of the Central 46 and the rebuilding of the damaged properties before telling them. And that fake King has also done nothing yet to search for the Hogyoku ' her Zanpaktou said to her. Her Zanpaktou was not on her like most Shinigami, but in a pocket dimension inside her wrist. The seal was in the form of her clan symbol, a swirl.

She mentally nodded at her Zanpaktou and sighed aloud. ''Where to start…'' she muttered. Her face took on a very cute thinking face with both her cheeks puffed out and her index finger near her lips. Of course the same males blushed again. She just looked to damn irresistible.

She snapped her fingers and out of thin chairs were made for everyone in the room and they had cushions, so they were extra comfortable, especially for the people that were still injured. They looked at her with awe. ''Rather than telling you, I'll show you '' she stated and they all sat down. Then they saw her do some weird hand signs that no one knew about, only Soi-Fon Taicho knew them because she was trained as a ninja, even though she can't use them or their techniques. Her eyes widened. ''N-no way'' she said in disbelief. Some people looked at her and saw her with a different expression on her face then they were used to.

''What's wrong?'' Unohana Taicho whispered next to her. Normally she would be in the 4th Division to heal the injured, but because there were no severe casualties, she let the patients be healed by her 3rd and 4th seat. ''She is o-one of t-them. The original n-ninja's'' Soi-Fon said. Unohana's eyes also widened. Naru finished the appropriate hand seals and said softly ''Ninja Art: Mirror of Sand's Past''.

She then exploded into sand and became a mirror of sorts. Her whole life was going to be played as if a movie, until she deemed it enough.

The Taicho's and Fukutaicho's eyes could only widen in shock at seeing a little girl, who looked to be six years old with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and a torn orange jumpsuit being chased by a mob with sharp tools with intent to harm her.


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Warnings**: There may torture, bloodshed and possible lemons in this chapter or the next ones. Good!Danzo.

**This chapter is a flashback chapter to Naru's past. The flashback will be split into two parts, this chapter and the next.**

''Speech or jutsu''

'Thoughts'

'**Hogyoku **or **Kyuubi**'

'Zanpaktou'

''**Summon''**

It was October 10th. The day that that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village out of nowhere. And that was six years ago. Now we see a village that is trying to get back on its feet after having a quarter of the village destroyed by massive fox tails and lost a lot of ninja's in battle. Loved ones and friends were lost in the attack, but they knew what it meant to be a shinobi. Giving up your life for your leader to protect your village and family.

When they found out that the Kyuubi was sealed inside a infant they began shouting for its execution, saying that it was now in its weakened form and was easier to kill for them, thanks to the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who gave his life to seal the beast by summoning the Shinigami. Of course the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, would have none of it, saying that the child was a hero for keeping the demon at bay.

Of course they disagreed with him and said that the child was just Kyuubi in human form. The loss of their family, friends and destruction of their home made them narrow minded. But either way they didn't try to do anything to the child. But they were going to do it when the Sandaime was occupied. He wouldn't have the chance to save her then. The chance came when she turned six years old. The day she was kicked out of the orphanage, getting told that she was old enough to take care of herself.

Naru kept wandering the streets that day, hoping to find a place to sleep and some food. Even though she had been living in the orphanage all this time, didn't mean that she had a great life there. It was awful. She hardly got anything to eat and if she did it was just water and old bread. She didn't really mind, she got used to it after a while.

Instead of clothes she wore rags or clothes that she made herself from old fabrics that weren't used anymore. And she had her own room because the caretaker of the orphanage wouldn't let her be in contact with other children. She feared that she would hurt them. The only furniture she had in her room was a bed and even that didn't look like one. A filthy mattress with god-knows-what on it with old clothes used as a bed sheet. There wasn't even a pillow. There were no toys in her room, but there were some books that she had stolen.

When she saw an alley and a full garbage can, she went to it and started looking for something to eat. While she was searching she didn't notice a little boy looking at her. The little boy was holding his mother's hand because she was shopping for groceries. He started shaking her hands for attention and she looked at him. He began pointing in Naru's direction and she followed his finger. What she saw made her sneer. 'Huh, the demon brat was finally kicked out of that place eh?' she thought. She immediately told the news to the man that was selling fruit and he told it to the rest.

In just thirty minutes, everybody knew that the Kyuubi reincarnate was alone and that the Sandaime was currently in a meeting with the council, so he couldn't do a thing. Ninja's and civilians alike gathered with weapons and began chasing her. When she heard the noise, she turned around and a mob with around twenty-five people. Eight ninja's and the rest were civilians. Her eyes widened in fear and scrambled to get up and get away from them. But she wasn't fast enough. One of the jounins in the mob got to her first and held her by her hair.

''Now you shall pay what you've done to us six years ago, Kyuubi'' he sneered. And then began the beating. One of the ninja's in the mob was proficient enough with seals to set up a barrier so that the Sandaime or ANBU's wouldn't sense any chakra flares. They stabbed her multiple times. She looked like a pincushion and they weren't even starting yet. This was just the beginning of their hate.

In the meantime, Kyuubi finally woke up after sleeping for six years and noticed that the place that he was in, was crumbling down. That would only mean one thing. His vessel was dying. But he couldn't do anything because they were preventing him from giving chakra to his vessel to help him or her survive. So he was forced to watch those people beat and almost kill his vessel. His eyes looked sad and guilty because he could remember when he was sealed inside in Mito and Kushina. This had never happened to them because everything was kept a secret, thanks to the Hokage's of that time, who were their husbands. Guilty because this was all his fault.

But it seems that the sealing this time wasn't kept a secret and now this little kit had to suffer for it. '**I wish I could help you young one, but the seal is preventing me from doing that'** he said.

Outside the mob was already beginning the breaking of every bone in her little body. Unfortunately, Naru was still conscious and had to see what they were doing to her. The pain was unbearable. She kept wondering where her Jiji was or the man with silver hair and a dog mask. She looked to sky and saw something shimmering. 'A shield? They're making sure no one comes here' she thought. She was quite smart for her age. Give her three years and she would've finished reading the whole library. A hobby she took up after being in the presence of her Jiji so long.

She then felt a pain like no other. She looked weakly down at her body and saw something she wished she hadn't. They were opening her up. Like a corpse. She could see her beating heart and her lungs that were desperately going up and down for air. At this point she still didn't know how she was awake or even alive. They started ripping out her organs one by one and when they came to the two last important organs, she finally passed out.

When she woke she found herself in a dark sewer with water on the ground. She saw red pipes that were glowing were power and started following them. She then found herself in a big room with an even bigger cage. Behind the cage she could see something. An animal of sorts. She then found herself looking into big red eyes that had slits in the middle. Blue clashed with red, but she stood her ground. She didn't really feel scared of this beast, but she felt safe. She smiled a little smile at him.

The Kyuubi came out of hiding and was impressed that she wasn't scared of him. She tilted her cute head to the right and saw nine tails flowing behind the fox-like beast. Her eyes widened in realization and her smile fell a little. **'So it seems my jailor figured it out. You are quite a smart one'** he said to her. In his voice you almost hear that he was proud. ''So they had no choice but to seal you in because I was accidently born at the time, hmm? I wonder why they didn't keep it a secret, in case there were spies around. Normally they would want to hide their secret 'weapon', unless…'' she muttered. **'Unless…'** Kyuubi continued curiously. ''They let the news spread on purpose to let the other nations see why Konoha was still on top, now that they also a Bijuu'' she finished. Kyuubi just nodded at her logic.

'**It seems my jailor has the brains of a Nara and that is saying something'** Kyuubi laughed. Naru laughed with him and then looked around. Everything was crumbling down, indicating that she was dying. ''It won't be long anymore before I'm dead. One of the ninja's outside set up a barrier to keep the torture unnoticed from Jiji. If he by any chance found then I would already be dead. So what do you say? Would you want me to free you?'' she asked him. Kyuubi was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that she would want to help him escape out of here. But something inside him tells him to stay. So he shook his head at her question. **'No, I'll stay. Something tells me that I should stay with you. I would've helped you to survive this ordeal, but alas the seal is preventing me from helping you'** he said sadly.

A light began to flicker in Naru's head. '' What if I remove half of the seal?'' she said curiously. Kyuubi thought over this question. **'You would most likely die or you would become a hanyou, a half-demon'** he said. ''And because it's only half of the seal, it will mean that you will still be here'' she finished. He grinned. ''Let's do it then. Can you help me reach the seal please?'' she asked him. A tail came out of the cage and wrapped it around her. He lifted the little girl up and was about to rip off half the seal when a hand stopped her. Following the hand she saw a blonde haired man with the same blue eyes as her. He was wearing a standard jounin uniform and a white haori with red flames at the bottom.

''What do you think you're doing releasing the Kyuubi? I didn't seal him inside of you so that you could release him, but to take his power and use it to protect the village!'' he bellowed. She just stared at him, seeing the resemblance between them. Turning at Kyuubi she saw that he was thinking the same. ''No wonder you sealed him inside of me. They always did tell me that the Yondaime Hokage was a great leader who sacrificed himself for the village. He is so selfless, that he used his own child instead of another'' she stated.

The Yondaime widened his eyes and then bowed his head in shame. ''Please forgive me Naru. If Kyuubi didn't attack the village your mother, me and you would be living happily together, but nothing went as planned'' tears were streaming down his face. ''You've done nothing wrong for me to forgive you. You did your duty as the Hokage and as a father by giving me something that could protect me when I was older'' she said while holding his hand. ''Th-thank you'' he cried.

''I only wished you thought things more through. Even though you were the Hokage, you are quite naïve, even more than me and I'm still a kid'' she smiled. Kyuubi smiled sadly knowing what she was talking about. ''Huh?'' was his smart answer. ''Can you by any chance see what is going on outside at this moment? I'm dying dad…that's why I was going to rip half of the seal off'' she said. ''W-why?'' he asked fearing for the answer. ''Because it seemed it was your wish for the people to see me as a hero, but instead I was seen as the Kyuubi in human disguise. Jiji tried to keep it a secret, but it seems that the Civilian Council caught word of it. When you died, the bastard Civilian Council took more power from Jiji and released the information to make Konoha look even greater then it was. They disguised it by saying that it was what you wanted, which was true'' she released his hand.

The Yondaime went silent and she figured that he was trying to see what was going on outside. His head snapped up with a gasp and a horror struck face. He fell down on his knees, muttering thing like 'How could they', 'just a child' and a bunch of other things. Tears were streaming down his face and then looked her in the face. He gulped and nodded at her. ''Do it. I want you to live Naru and get away from here as fast as you can. I won't let my daughter live in this place anymore and I'm going to help you get stronger so that you can protect yourself'' she just nodded and turned to the seal.

She ripped off half of the seal. Nothing happened until the sewer started shaking. Red chakra started engulfing her and she screamed in pain. It was because of the Kyuubi's chakra. His chakra was tainted and malicious, so it burned her skin off.

Outside they were down to only the heart and were about to pull it out when red chakra was released. ''Aahh!'' they all screamed when they came in contact with the malicious chakra. ''The Kyuubi is released. Let's get out of here'' one shouted and they all started running. Too bad they forgot that there was still a barrier and couldn't get out. They were dead before they knew it.

The Sandaime who was in a council meeting felt the same chakra as the one that attacked the village six years ago and sprung up from his seat. ''ANBU'' he shouted. The clan heads and civilian council were shocked at the sudden shout. The Hokage opened up a window and disappeared with the ANBU behind him to god-knows-where. They were still too shocked to follow. One of the Elders, named Shimura Danzo narrowed his eyes and turned his face to the civilian side of the council. ''What did you fools do?'' he raged.

The civilian council just skrunk back hoping to avoid Danzo's wrath. ''N-nothing Danzo-sama'' a Haruno Kiseki said. With his pink hair, he stood out from the rest. In a second Danzo was in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. ''Do you take me for a fool, Haruno-san? I can sense the Kyuubi's chakra from miles away. What did you do to the girl?'' he asked coldly. The clan heads immediately narrowed their eyes at Haruno Kiseki. Kiseki gulped. ''We s-sent people a-after her, to finally g-get rid of her. It s-shouldn't be allowed to live'' he spoke between getting much needed air and getting his neck crushed.

''Do you know what you have done, you fool! Kyuubi may die, but his chakra would still be inside her. Which means the moment she dies, there will be a backlash of the compressed chakra that could cause a explosion. Obliterating Konoha from the map in seconds'' he bellowed. Kiseki paled. Danzo released him and sat back down. His face grim. He used to be different. He was known as the War-Hawk of Konoha. A man that would do anything and he means anything, even starting a war to keep the village on top. That changed when he met the little ball of sunshine named Naru, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He used to hate her because he couldn't get her as the perfect weapon, but when he saw her smile at him earnestly he felt something stirring inside him.

A grandfatherly feeling came over him, especially when she started calling him Danzo-Jiji, when he came by Sarutobi's office and he saw her sitting there reading a book. His ideals changed and became more mellowed. Her bright existence lifted a burden from his heart. Knowing that Konoha would be in great hands when she grew up.

''If she is injured in any way, I will kill you and the rest myself, are we clear?'' he hissed. The civilians paled and turned to run away. ''ROOT'' Danzo shouted. The running civilians were stopped from leaving by a couple of ANBU with blank masks. ''Keep them from leaving'' he said and left the council room. He followed Sarutobi's chakra trail and it led them to a gruesome sight. Bodies or pieces of them were everywhere. But the most gruesome of all was a little girl lying on her back behind them. Her originally blonde hair was dyed red and her eyes lifeless.

She was covered with blood and kunais sticking out of here, making her look like a pincushion. And her little chest was opened, only to see nothing inside. Only a slowly beating heart. She was surrounded by her organs and so much blood, much more than a child should have. The heart then stopped beating altogether. Danzo and Sarutobi had a blank expression on their face, but inside they were slowly breaking apart.

Then they heard it. Sizzling. Inside her chest, new organs were being regenerated and the kunais were being pushed outside her body. They fell to the ground with a clang. After a while her chest closed off completely, but she was still unconscious. Danzo took actions immediately. ''ANBU, break down the barrier and one of you go prepare a room in the hospital!'' he ordered. They hurried with what they were ordered to do and deactivated the barrier in no time. ''Inu, you're the fastest. Grab her and take her to the hospital'' Inu nodded his head and picked up little Naru. He was gone within seconds.'' The rest of you. Clean up the mess'' Danzo and Sarutobi wasted no time and hurried to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and went to her room. There she laid, completely still. Inu was sitting next to her with her hand in his and his mask on the bed, just staring at her childlike face. ''Kakashi-kun, what did the doctors say?'' Sarutobi asked softly. Kakashi slowly lifted his head. ''He said that she was completely healed physically, but he doesn't dare to say about her emotional state. Her eyes were open when we found her, so it would mean that she saw everything that happened to her and retreated back to her mind because of the pain'' he answered and went back to staring at her.

Tears fell from their faces. ''I'm sorry sensei that I couldn't protect her. Will you forgive your idiotic student?'' he whispered clutching her hand to his face. Sarutobi and Danzo got a chair and went to sit beside her bed, waiting for their sunshine to wake up, from where ever she was. ''If she retreated back into her mind, it would mean that she is meeting the Kyuubi at this moment, doesn't it?'' Danzo asked fearing for the worst. He glanced at his old teammate and saw that he was thinking the same.

Sarutobi looked Danzo's way. ''I fear that when she finds out about herself, she is going to hate us for keeping it a secret. She, of all people, had the right to know'' he said grimly. He stood up and placed a hand on her head and tucked her blood-soaked hair behind her ear. He then felt her moving and groaning in pain. She opened her eyes and closed them again because of the light. She slowly opened them again and looked straight into her Jiji's eyes, both of them.

''Hokage-jiji, Danzo-jiji. Where am I?'' she asked weakly. They immediately surrounded her bed and gave her worried, but loving gazes. She turned her head and looked at the third person. ''Inu-kun'' she whispered. He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see his face behind the facemask, she knew he was. ''You're in the hospital Naru-chan'' Inu said softly. She nodded her head in acceptance.

''Can you put up a privacy seal, Jiji?'' she asked. He nodded his head, not even bothering to figure out how she knew about seals. Naru was a very smart child. A prodigy in her own way. She tried lifting her upper body to sit appropriately. Inu helped her. She sighed and looked them in eyes. They were telling them to sit down because this was going to be a long story.

She told them everything from beginning to end. From meeting the Kyuubi, to wondering why her secret was revealed. Her idea of ripping off half the seal to survive and still have the Kyuubi sealed inside her. To meeting her father, the Yondaime, who sealed a part of his soul inside the seal, only to come out when something was about to happen to the seal. And her father asking forgiveness for something that was his duty as the Hokage and then ripping off half the seal. With that she became a hanyou. Fortunately, she didn't have any fox-like characteristics, unless she willed them to show. She showed them her hanyou form. Golden fox-ears on top of her head while her human ones disappeared. And a golden blonde, white tipped tail came from under the covers . She just screamed 'Cute!'. She then hid them away again.

Kyuubi even informed her of why he attacked the village that day. ''It seems that when my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was giving birth to me, a man with a orange spiral mask came unannounced and ripped the Kyuubi out of her. The seal was weakened because of childbirth, so it was easier for the him. According to dad, it seemed as if he had the Sharingan and began controlling the Kyuubi to attack the village'' she told them.

Danzo and Sarutobi looked shocked. They never knew of an Uchiha that had the ability to control Bijuu like the Shodaime Hokage could with his Wood Release. ''I think I may know who did it'' she said. They snapped their heads at her and gave her a questioning gaze. ''Uchiha Madara'' she said.

''According to one of the Uchiha history books it seemed that Uchiha Madara had summoned the Kyuubi in his last fight against the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End. And then according to Kyuubi earlier, the Shodaime's wife sealed the Kyuubi inside herself'' she said. Their eyes were wide. ''B-but how? Madara is supposed to be dead'' Sarutobi gasped. '' It seems he has the final form of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan'' with that everything became silent again.

''Naru-chan, how do you know all this?'' Inu asked her. She turned to him and replied. ''I always go to the library or Hokage-jiji's office to read or steal books, but mostly in the library. I had to use stealth to get to the clan history part of the library because only jounin-level shinobi or higher were allowed there''. They just looked at her. ''This is the first time I'm going to say this. But good job Naru. Because of you we now know the truth'' Danzo said to her. She beamed at the compliment. Despite being a prodigy, she was still a child and would smile at every compliment she could get. Then the smile turned into a serious face.

''There is something else I need to tell you'' she told them. ''I'm leaving the village'' she told them straight out. All three widened their eyes and were about to protest until she held her hands up. ''As you can see, I'm not really save here in the village and also… dad told me to leave so I could train outside the village. He and I both know that I would never get any real training here because it would be stunted by those that hate me'' she stated.

They sat back down and bowed their heads in shame and sadness. Everything she said was correct. No matter how much people she had on her side, there were still more people that were against her and most of them were teachers at the Academy. And sadness because they wouldn't see her again for awhile. ''Hey hey, don't be sad. I promise that I'll come back when I deem myself strong enough to protect myself and others that I care about. I'll become strong enough to take your hat Hokage-jiji and protect you three'' she said with a smile. They smiled at her because they knew that she could do it.

''I'll be waiting for you then Naru'' Sarutobi said. They knew that she would keep her promise. She was just like her mother in that aspect. ''All right, I'll search for someone who will go with you'' he said. But she shook her. ''No. I'm going alone'' she stated. ''No you are not, young lady. You are still six years old. How will you protect yourself?'' Danzo bellowed. She cringed. ''Ok ok. Don't get your panties in a twist'' she muttered. Danzo gave her an evil eye. ''Can I choose then who to take with me?'' she activated puppy-eye mode. The two old men nodded their heads in acceptance. She smiled in relief.

''Could you two leave me and Inu for a moment?'' she asked. The two glanced at each other in amusement and stood up. They left the room and the privacy seal was still activated. She nervously turned to Inu. ''May I know your real name?'' she asked timidly. Kakashi smiled. He found her to be acting very cute. He nodded. ''Hatake Kakashi'' he said. Her eyes widened. ''You're my dad's student?'' she asked. He nodded again. ''I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naru'' his shame reaching its peak. She shook her head very fast. ''No need to say sorry. ANBU are supposed to be at the Hokage's side 24/7. I won't and can't blame you'' she smiled at him. ''Thank you'' he said.

She gulped. ''Will you go with me Kashi?'' she asked softly. He blushed lightly at the nickname and decided that she would be the only one allowed to call him that. ''Would you want me to?'' he asked. She nodded. ''I'm kind of worried about leaving you here alone. I have a feeling that you're quite handsome beneath that mask of yours, so I'm worried that other girls will steal you away from me and I can't allow that because you're mine'' she declared. His blush intensified. She doesn't realize that she just proposed to him. Hmm, a future with Naru at his side didn't seem that bad.

''Don't worry Naru-chan. No one will dare to steal me away from you. I'm all yours'' he didn't realize that his voice turned husky. Naru wasn't a naïve child and blushed at the innuendo. ''You better be'' she said quickly. His face came closer and she followed suit. Inside her head, the Yondaime was raging about the fact that his last surviving student was about to kiss his sweet little daughter. But he trusted Kakashi to take care of her. Kyuubi was getting a little miffed about the boy kissing his young vessel, who he considered to be like a daughter.

Before they could kiss, Naru stopped. She pouted. Kakashi raised a eyebrow that said 'What?'. ''Get rid of the mask. I'm not kissing a piece of cloth'' she stated. He nodded and stuck out his head. ''Okay. You remove it then'' he said smugly. She lifted her hands nervously and hooked her small fingers at the edge of mask and pulled it down. Her eyes widened and blushed furiously. Her face took on a new shade of red. She didn't think that anyone could be more beautiful than Kashi, not anymore that is. ''By letting me see, it means that I'll be the only one for you right? I read it in the Hatake clan history book'' she said while tracing her index finger on his scar. Even with the scar he was beautiful. He nodded at her question.

She smiled and leaned forward and settled her lips against his. It was a very innocent kiss. They pulled back and she put his mask back in place. ''You're mine now Kashi. For now and ever'' she smirked. ''Wouldn't have it any other way'' he said back and leaned his forehead against hers. The moment was broken when Danzo and Sarutobi came back in. ''Done?'' Danzo asked smugly with a raised eyebrow. Naru and Kakashi blushed and Naru hid her face in Kakashi's chest. They both nodded and stood up. Kakashi put his mask up again. Naru was still wobbling a bit, but it was getting better.

They checked Naru out of the hospital and left for the Hokage Tower. They settled in Sarutobi's office after activating a privacy seal and then he went to the wall filled with pictures of the previous Hokage's and removed the Yondaime's picture. Behind the picture was a seal. He bit his thump and smeared the blood on the seal. The seal then vanished and out came seven scrolls. He put the picture back in its place and went to sit behind his desk.

''Naru. These are the things that your parents left for you. The blue and red scroll are your parents' techniques. The green and orange scrolls are letters addressed to you. On the bottom of both scroll are seals with different things inside of them. Weapons, taijutsu and kenjutsu styles are in there. Because your parents were both seal masters, they both left you this white scroll so that you can become one as well. Everything from beginner to intermediair to advanced sealing is inside. The last two scrolls are summoning scrolls. The black one was your mothers and the other was one your father found. Your father would have wanted you to sign the Toad contract because of his sensei. But alas Jiraiya isn't in Konoha, so you can't unless you by any chance find him Tip, he is usually peeking at women in bathhouses. So your father prepared for you another one'' she snickered.

Kakashi would beat Jiraiya's balls into the ground if he ever did that to her. ''What kind of summons did my mother use?'' she asked. ''Angels'' he stated. ''Seriously?'' she was in shock. The angels were known to be messengers of Kami himself. To think that Kami gave the Uzumaki clan the right to summon them. ''What about the one my father prepared for me?'' she was curious to know.

''Dragons'' he smiled. Danzo, Kakashi and Naru's jaws dropped. ''What!'' she shouted. ''Where in the name of Kami did he find that scroll?'' she asked. Dragons were known to be very picky about their summoner. Until this day, they are the only animal clan that haven't had a summoner yet. And there was a rumor that their summoning scroll was lost. ''I found it in a cave up north when I was patrolling one day. I kept it hidden from everyone because I knew that they would want to have their hands on it. I, myself would have loved to sign it, but something told me that the Dragons weren't meant for me'' Minato said to her. She nodded mentally to him.

''Well this was the inheritance that you were supposed to be receiving when you would begin with your training, but because you're leaving at midnight, I'll give them to you now'' he said and opened his desk drawer and pulled out a checkbook. ''This is the money they left. You can consider yourself the richest person in the Elemental Countries. Because your mother was Uzu royalty, she inherited everything when her village was wiped out. And your father was the Yondaime Hokage, who has done more missions than everyone else'' he stated. He gave it to her and stared at it. ''T-those are a lot of zeros'' she said.

''When you come back I'll have your house ready so you both can live there'' he smirked. Naru and Kakashi blushed and turned the other way. Danzo narrowed his eyes. ''You do something to her and me and Sarutobi will cut your balls off'' he threatened. Kakashi lost his blush and paled. Sarutobi also had his eyes narrowed at him. ''And I'll make it so that not even Tsunade can fix you up'' he added. Kakashi paled even more. Naru just smiled at their concern for her. ''Mou Jiji, Danzo-jiji. Stop scaring Kashi'' she pouted, but amusement was clear in her eyes. Then she smirked. ''That's a woman's job, right Kashi-kun?'' she turned to him and smiled a smile that would angelic if it weren't for the demonic aura she had. He shrinks back in his seats nodded hurriedly.

Danzo and Sarutobi were pale. They were afraid of her, a six-year-old girl. If she was like this now, how would she be when she was older. They shuddered when thinking about it. She wouldn't even need to fight anymore. Her smile was the only thing needed to win a battle. ''O-ok. Well I suggest that you both go home and pack. Kakashi, show her how to seal her stuff in a sealing scroll'' Sarutobi said. They nodded and both left with the seven scrolls to go pack.

''Danzo. I have a feeling that she will become a monster in the future with that smile'' both shuddered. ''You are quite right my old friend. She will be a force to be reckoned with. Next Hokage material if you ask me'' Danzo stated smiling. Sarutobi nodded. They had waited for fifteen minutes when Kakashi and Naru came back. Kakashi had changed clothes. Now he was wearing the normal jounin uniform with a facemask and the Konoha hitae-ate over his left eye and forehead. 'Inu, you are hereby relieved of your duty as ANBU Taicho. Return your mask please'' Sarutobi spoke. Kakashi stepped forward and presented his mask.

''Hatake Kakashi. You will be given an A-rank mission to train UzumakI Namikaze Naru outside the village and to protect her for seven years. Do you accept?'' the Hokage asked him. ''I accept this mission, Hokage-sama'' Kakashi bowed his head. ''Then you may go and be safe'' Sarutobi's grandfather side showing. They both nodded and turned around to leave. Naru stopped and turned around again.

They looked at her. ''What is it Naru?'' Danzo asked. ''I wanted to say two things before I left. I hope that when I get back that Konoha is being lead by the Shinobi no Kami, not Jiji. And the second thing I wanted to say was use Shadow Clones for paperwork. Bye'' she waved and grabbed Kashi's hand pulled him away. As they were leaving they could hear curses from both old men coming from the Hokage Office. She giggled and held Kakashi's hand properly. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and tightened his hold on her hand. With that they left the village in the middle of the night, not to be seen for seven years.

Seven years went by in a flash. Kakashi had worked Naru into the ground. Because she had the Kyuubi sealed inside her, she had terrible chakra control. So that is what he made her do the first year. Only chakra control, physical training and sealing. She absorbed sealing like a sponge. Well, she did come from a family of seal masters. She first had to learn to write because badly written seals would be disastrous.

In her second year she began with her Kenjutsu training. She was still young, so she wasn't ready for Taijutsu yet. She learned both her parents' Kenjutsu style and then combined them. Both were based on speed. Her father's style was the Deathly Flash Style. It was so fast that enemies dropped to the ground the moment the sword was sheeted. And her mother's style was the Trickster style. It was all about unpredictability and speed. Her mother's style fit her more because of her fox trait. Foxes were born tricksters and cunning creatures, all to get their pray. And she was always unpredictable., even before becoming a hanyou.

It wasn't really hard to combine them. In the end she called it the Fox Flash style. Attacking enemies with unpredictable moves and then finish them off with a slash that couldn't even be seen and then going off to the next enemy with extreme speed, the speed of sound. To get that kind of speed, she had to wear weights on her legs, arms and her waist so that she wouldn't lose balance. They were already up to seventy-five pounds on each wrist, hundred pound on each leg and hundred-fifty pound on her waist. That was 400 pounds in total. With the help of her father, she wouldn't need the weights anymore and would be wearing gravity seals by the end of that month.

In her third year she began learning Taijutsu. Because she was already wearing gravity seals, she only needed to add some seals muscle growth suppressing seals. Because she was a girl, she didn't want her muscles to grow that big, so added them to keep the figure of a kunoichi, but they hardened like normal shinobi. A kunoichi with muscles of steel and a body to die for. Too bad, she was already taken.

Speaking of her realitionship. Everything was going well between them. They started learning everything about each other. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of stuff. They never went further then holding hands and innocent little pecks. Of course they slept in separate tents or beds. They had agreed that they would advance in their relationship when Naru was officially considered a adult in the ninja world. That would be the day she received her hitae-ate.

When they passed a little town in Hi no Kuni one day they saw a jeweler. In the display there were two beautiful rings. Couple rings. They were made from white gold and had a silver plaque on it with a diamond next to it. On the plaque you could engrave something. They chose to buy them and engraved their names on each other's ring. So her ring had 'Hatake Kakashi' written on it and his had 'Uzumaki Naru' on it. She didn't use Namikaze because her father was too famous for her liking and had too many enemies. They wore them around their neck in a chain until Naru was big enough to wear hers. She was still a child so the ring wouldn't fit her yet.

In her fourth year she began mastering both her Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style to perfection. She also tried to use a different kind of Taijutsu that was centered around her legs. Because she was a swordswoman, she had to keep her hands free from injury. So she created a whole new different style that she would use when she didn't feel like using her hands. She called it the Red Leg style because she would sometimes notice that her legs were glowing red from overheating. It was a very dangerous style for people to learn because it caused her to twist her legs with abnormal speed, flexibility and strength. Also you had to be very flexible until you could at least lift your leg at hundred-eighty degrees.

That year she also mastered that Taijutsu style with her gravity seal also going up. Now it was at six times the gravity. She has only been taught Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and she could already give Kakashi a run for his money. Especially when he was fighting against her when she was using her Red Leg style. That style was certainly dangerous and even more dangerous to learn. How she even thought of it was a mystery to him.

Because she was lost cause in Genjutsu, she only learned how to see through them and dispel them. And the last three years were used to train her in Ninjutsu and perfecting all the other things she had been doing all those years and her sensoring skills. She had accidently found out that see was a terrific sensor when she was sparring with Kakashi. And with the instructions of her father she took the sealing test became a seal mistress herself. The best of their generation yet. She finally surprised her father in something and rubbed it in his face with Kyuubi laughing at him also. She even made several seals that would help her in the future. Like the anti-Byakugan and anti-Sharingan seals. No way was she letting perverted 'all seeing eyes' look under her clothes and letting her original techniques get copied, especially the Red Leg style. Because one, it was her blood, time and sweat she used to make it and two, it was too dangerous for anyone to learn. Kakashi was happy when she told him. He even told her straight out that he was the only one who was allowed to see underneath her clothes. That made her face flush red for the rest of the day.

She learned all the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan jutsu and most of them were based on wind, water and lightning and her father and mother's personal techniques. To learn them she had to have mastery over those three elements. That is where elemental manipulation came to play and the joy of Shadow Clones. She first had to test her affinity with chakra paper. She had wind as primary element and water and lightning were her second and third. She also had a weak affinity with fire. That was because of the Kyuubi when she had ripped off half the seal.

She finished her elemental training in a year and began making sub-elements. Water and wind made Ice Release, water and lightning made Storm Release and wind and lightning made Swift Release. Swift release gave her the ability to move even faster then she already could. With those sub-elements she began making new techniques. Every ninja had to at least have one original technique that defined them. She had also finished learning all the techniques in the scroll, even the Rasengan. She even made variations. Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, that damages the body on cellular level, Rasenbullet and so much more. The only thing she had left to learn was her father's signature technique that gave him the name, the Yellow Flash. The Flying Thunder God Technique.

There wasn't much to do because she had already trained her body to handle extreme speeds. The only thing she did was trying to figure out how to use the technique without the use of the tri-pronged kunai. She could always lose them in a fight. But because she couldn't figure out for the life of her how to do that, she decided to make a new technique from scratch. It was always better to have your own techniques instead of taking another's, even with permission and steal that person's fame. So she discarded the idea of the Thunder God and went on making a new one. The Flying Thunder God made it possible to gain the speed of sound, but she wanted it to be faster. She wanted to be known as the fastest person in the Elemental Countries. She developed a speed technique based on the speed of light. To gain that kind of speed, she charged lightning in the soles of her feet and pushed off from the ground. But because lightning could damage her feet, she also used wind chakra to keep the electricity away from her nerves and make it easier to flow when using the technique. Because lightning was weak against wind. In the end she called it the Silent Strike because enemy would already been cut down before they could hear the sound of lightning that was hidden behind the wind.

There was still time before they would return to Konoha, six months to be exact, so they decided to travel further and have Naru gain some experience. She had grown into a fine young lady. With food and training she reached a height of 5'6 ft, which was tall for a twelve-year-old girl. She had a B-cup sized chest, bordering on C and strong, long legs, which were essential for the Red Leg style. Her hair had grown out because Kakashi like it long. It now reached her mid-back with bangs framing her face and she had a big white bow in her hair. She was wearing a dark orange sleeveless battle kimono with white sakura flowers at the bottom and collar and with the sleeves starting at the elbow and then flared out, so her upper arm was left bear. Light brown ribbons were attached around the sleeves so they wouldn't fall off. A burly wood colored obi was fastened around her stomach, just beneath her bust with two silver bells attached. Brown shorts were worn underneath the kimono and brown shinobi sandals. Her legs were bandaged until 6 inches beneath the knees and her pouch on her right thigh.

She was holding Kakashi's arm against her bust with their fingers entwined while they were walking. They were both wearing their rings because Naru's ring finally fit on her slender finger. ''Oh Kashi, we forgot to do one thing'' she suddenly stopped. ''Hmm what then?'' he asked. She smiled at him. ''The Summoning Contracts'' she stated. His eyes widened in realization. He nodded and went to find a secluded area. ''Ok write your name here in blood and then wet your fingers with blood and press your fingers underneath your name'' he informed her. She did as he said and began to showed her the hand seals for the Summoning Technique. She did them, bit her thump and then pressed her hand on the ground and pushed out a lot of chakra, which didn't even dent her chakra reserves because of all the chakra control exercises she did.

''Summoning Technique'' she said. There was a poof and there she stood atop one of the biggest creatures she laid eyes on, but also the most beautiful. The dragon was midnight blue color with silver irises.

''**Who dare summon me, the Boss summon for the Dragons?''** he spoke. She jumped of his head and went to stand in front of him. She bowed her head in respect and then spoke. ''That would be me, sir'' she said to him.

The dragon looked at her with a critical eye and was quite pleased with what he saw. A strong young woman with a kind and even stronger heart. He nodded. '**'Your name please. My name is Bahamut'' **he asked. ''Uzumaki Namikaze Naru'' she spoke evenly, not at all intimidated by his stature, unlike Kakashi who was sweating bullets. She sweat drops at the sight. ''Kashi calm down. He's not going to eat you, silly'' she joked. That calmed him down.

''**To test if you are worthy of being our summoner, I shall do two things. The first thing I shall do is look into your memories'' **with that said he lifted his paw and pressed a finger on her head. When he was done looking into her memories, he began growling loudly. The once calm Kakashi became afraid again and grabbed her hand. She just squeezed it for reassurance. **''Those filthy demons who call themselves human, how dare they do that to a child!''** he bellowed. Naru still wasn't intimidated. Kyuubi helped her get rid of fear by bathing her in his Killing Intent from time to time. She can now handle at least eighty-five percent of his KI. Which could make a whole village dropped dead from heart attacks.

Bahamut calmed down and looked down at the human girl. A new emotion was added to his gaze. Respect. **''The second test will be a question. Why do you want to become strong?''** he asked. He is still peeved about those monsters who hurt her. He already felt protective of her for a reason. ''I want to become strong so I can protect those I care about and become the next Hokage'' she said without hesitance and a gentle smile on her face.

''**All right then. I Bahumut, from today onwards accept Uzumaki Namikaze Naru as our summoner''** with that he lifted his paw again and pressed a finger to her right upper arm. When he touched her skin a beautiful silver dragon appeared with sky blue eyes. This was what she represented as a dragon. ''Thank you'' she said bowing her head. ''You're **welcome. I shall take my leave''** he was about to go back to his realm and the news to his family when she asked for him to stop. ''Is it possible for a person to have multiple summons?'' she asked.

He thought about. **''It depends on if the two summons can work together. Which one do you also wish to sign?''** he asked curiously. ''The angel contract'' Bahamut's eyes widened. The angels told them a while ago that their last summoner died in the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago. The contract was given by Kami himself to only one clan. **''You're Uzu royalty, aren't you?''** he asked a while later. She nodded. **''Then I shall allow it. We, dragons are close friends with the angels. When I go back I shall inform them''** he then poofed away to his dimension.

She turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. ''Wimp'' she stated and then went to sign the angel contract. She did the same hand seals again and then a handsome man appeared. He had long golden blonde, much like herself and had sea green colored irises. He was wearing a long white and golden robe with a black belt. On his belt was a sword attached, which looked like a master piece.

''**I am the Archangel Raphael. Who has summoned me?''** his voice echoed. ''I did'' she bowed her head in respect. **''Name please''**. ''Uzumaki Namikaze Naru'' she answered. He did the same thing Bahumut did, eyeing her critically. **''Because I am an angel, I have the ability to see if someone has the right to summon us. You have a pure heart, even in this kind of world that is filled with war, bloodshed and death. With this said, I Raphael, from today onwards accept Uzumaki Namikaze Naru as our summoner''** he grabbed his sword and touched her left upper arm with its sheet. He then disappeared. The place where he touched her with his sword were golden wings with silver streaks.

She turned to Kakashi again and grabbed his hand and pulled him to her and pulled down his mask. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He was brought out of the stupor, that he was put in after seeing a real angel and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring them even closer. She nipped at his bottom lip and he opened up. She pushed her tongue inside and started dancing with his. They were so right for each other and they wished that this didn't have to end, but they had to get going. They separated for air, grabbed his arm again and started walking. In the direction of Wave country.

Six months later it was time to go back to Konoha and he couldn't wait anymore. Kakashi was already losing his mind about not being able to hold his little angel at night for the last seven years. He wanted her to get her hitae-ate soon so he could. Naru was amused because of his actions.

Today was her birthday. Kakashi had given her a present, one she didn't expect at all. An engagement ring. He actually proposed to her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. When he said the proposal all she could do was stand there, imitating a fish. When she snapped out of it she had literally jumped him and kissed him all over his face saying yes. That was the day she became future Mrs. Hatake Naru. Her dad and Kyuubi were happy for her. For the rest of the day she kept staring at her left hand. The engagement ring that Kakashi got was beyond beautiful and totally her. It was made from white gold with little diamonds across the band and a orange opal stone in the middle. Opal was her birthstone and the color was her personal favorite.

In the six months they were in Wave, they started helping around by eliminating Gatou. The bastard was sucking Wave dry and a lot of people became homeless or died because he sent tugs after them. To thank them, they named the bridge after them. The Great Naru Bridge and the Great Kakashi Port. They became the heroes of Wave. After that she started training with her summons. They taught her special techniques that only she could do and even taught her Senjutsu. In the end, she became a Dragon Sage.

Now it was time to go home. The people of Wave came to bridge to say their goodbyes to the couple. The couple left waving back at them. They jumped onto the trees and started jumping through them whilst still holding hands. It was late in the evening when they saw the gates of Konoha. There they saw the two eternal chuunin, Kamizuki Izumo and Kotestu Hagane. ''I swear those two will never advance in rank'' Naru shook her head at that. Kakashi just laughed. Izumo and Hagane heard the laugh and went to see who it was. There he came face-to-face or more like face-to-mask with the infamous Hatake Kakashi. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They were holding hands. Hagane raised his eyebrows in surprise at their locked hands.

''How ya been, Kakashi?'' Hagane asked while he signed Kakashi in as 'returned from mission'. ''And who is this next to you?'' Izumo asked. Naru pouted cutely. ''I'm hurt you don't recognize me. I used to sneak out of the orphanage just to come and play with you two'' she said turning her pout into a grin. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and the same thing. ''Naru?'' she nodded.

Hagane whistled. ''You've become a sight to see'' he said. She glanced at Kakashi and saw that he was barely restraining himself from throttling the fool. ''I would be better if you didn't check me out in front of my fiancé'' she said. He quickly nodded because he knew that he didn't want to anger the Copy-nin. ''Well then, see you guys later. We need to go see Jiji and Danzo-jiji'' she said and then started pulling Kakashi with her. ''Damn. That girl has got some serious muscle. With her back, we can be sure that Konoha is going to be lively again'' Izumo commented. Hagane nodded in agreement and they both went back to what they were supposed to do.

Across the rooftops you could see a laughing couple jumping around, heading to the Hokage Tower. ''I'm sorry Kakashi for laughing, but you were just too cute being so jealous of those two. You already knew that I consider them my big brothers'' she said between laughs while clutching his hand. He relaxed and started chuckling with her. They arrived at the Tower, but instead of going through the door like normal people, they went to Hokage's window. They had suppressed their chakra and watched the Hokage lazing on the couch reading a book, giggling perversely, while Shadow Clones were doing his paperwork. They slowly opened the window so that the wind wouldn't blow in too fast.

They stood there for some time trying to reign in their laughter. She then coughed into her fist, letting him know that he had visitors. He jumped from couch like his butt caught on fire and quickly tried to hide the book. Instead of hiding it, he threw it a corner where it couldn't be seen. He turned to his guests and a smile broke through on his old face. '' Kakashi-kun. Naru-chan. You're back'' he went up to them hugged them both. ''How are you doing Jiji?'' she asked him. He nodded. ''I'm doing fine, my child''. ''Good to know'' Kakashi added. ''It's mostly because I took Naru's advise. She was right to tell me that Konoha needed the Shinobi no Kami instead of the peace loving elder'' he sat down behind his desk and asked them to sit also. His Shadow Clones poofed away. He pushed his intercom and asked his secretary to send for Danzo and to bring in some tea for four people.

Fifteen minutes later Danzo walked inside the office. ''What is it that you want from me Sarutobi? I'm a busy man, you know?'' he complained. ''Danzo-jiji'' Naru shouted and gave him a hug. He was too surprised to hug her back. She stepped back from the hug and smiled at him. ''How have you been Danzo-jiji?'' she asked him and walked back to sit down. He followed her and sat down next to her. ''I've been well my dear. Thank you for asking'' he placed his cane on the table in front of him and saw something reflect in his eye. ''It seems you've been great as well'' he stated pointing at her left hand. She lifted it up for them to see.

''Yep. Kashi proposed to me today. And don't worry. We haven't gone further than holding hands and a few pecks. We even slept in different tents or rooms'' she added after seeing them giving Kakashi a glare. After hearing that, they were quite pleased. Grandfathers and their protectiveness. Naru shook her head at them. ''Now that I'm back, what am I supposed to do? I may be a highly trained ninja, but it's not official and I rather not go to the Academy to take the Exam. I'm already past their level'' she said. They nodded their heads.

''I concur. She can beat me without a sweat when I'm going full power and her still wearing gravity seals. Not to mention that she has a scary Taijutsu style that I would hate to fight against. It feels like fighting three Maito Gai's when he's not wearing weights and has opened his Gates'' they shuddered at the thought.

''And she learned Senjutsu from the Dragons, so she is a Dragon Sage. She was trained in elemental manipulation and then fused them together making the Ice, Storm and Swift release and created new techniques for those sub-elements. She has learned everything from the scrolls her parents left her and she has created a new technique that outshines the Flying Thunder God and even finished the Rasengan and made variations from it. All in all I wouldn't want her as my enemy'' Kakashi informed them. Their eyes were wide. She learned and did so much in such a short time.

''The wonders of Shadow Clones'' she said. No wonder. Only she could use Shadow Clones as a way of training. Shadow Clone Technique is a Kinjutsu, so only people who have large chakra reserves can use them without having a problem.

''I agree that the Academy wouldn't be a great idea. But I can't make the decision about what rank to give her. The Shinobi Council must be present. I shall gather them right away'' Sarutobi pushed the button again and ordered his secretary to gather the Shinobi Council. ''So what did you do to the Civilian Council when I was gone?'' she said sipping her tea that was brought in earlier. ''I killed them'' she spit out her tea after hearing that. She set her cup down and looked at them. ''Seriously?'' she asked wide-eyed. They nodded. Her face brightened considerably and stood up and started dancing around. ''Yes! Those bastards are finally gone. No more stupid civilians telling me what should and should not do!''. They used to come to the orphanage telling her that she learn her place in society and whatnot. Glad they're gone.

They all smiled, especially Danzo. He made their deaths extra gruesome. That was for making him see her that way seven years ago in that alley. ''Hokage-sama, the Shinobi Council is waiting in meeting room two'' the secretary spoke. ''Thank you and tell them I'll be right there'' Sarutobi said back.

He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and walked towards the meeting room. The others were following him, with Naru and Kakashi holding hands again. They entered the room and everything went quite. Everyone was already sitting in their chairs. The Nara clan head, Akimichi clan head and Yamanaka clan head were sitting next to each other, being teammates and all. The Inuzuka clan head, Aburame clan head and Hyuuga clan head also sat next to eachtoher, them also being teammates. Then there was the Uchiha clan head by his own because the two chairs next to him should have been filled by the Senju clan head and the Namikaze clan head, but the Senju and Namikaze clans were no more in Konoha. The last Senju chose to leave the village after seeing all her loved ones die. No one could blame her. And the last Namikaze was Minato, his former teammate, but he died thirteen years ago and so did his wife.

At the head of the table were Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu at each side of the Hokage. They were the village Elders and the Hokage's advisors. Danzo sat down next Uchiha Fugaku and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Fugaku did the same and they then turned their attention to Hokage. Standing behind the Hokage were Hatake Kakashi and a beautiful blonde woman.

''We shall start this meeting now. The reason why I asked you to come is because one of our ninja's was sent on a mission to train and protect one Uzumaki Naru seven years ago. And they have returned today. But the problem is that Naru has become too strong for her to be placed in the Academy. According to Kakashi, she is able is able to defeat him without a sweat with him going at full power while she is still wearing gravity seals'' the Hokage spoke. Murmers began going around.

''Silence!'' Sarutobi said loudly. They all quieted down. ''As you know, Kakashi is very loyal to the village and would have no reason to lie to me. Especially because I know that Naru would beat him up if he lied about her capabilities'' he chuckled and others followed. Naru smirked and looked at Kakashi with what he dubbed 'the Demonic Smile' and paled. The people felt a chill go down their spine and tried to locate the dangerous feeling. They saw the the Hokage pale and saw him turn his head slowly to look behind and what he saw made him clutch his heart and made the others jump in fright. Naru was smiling, but behind was a apparition of a grinning Kyuubi with really sharp teeth. The apparition looked their way and growled at them.

Kuromaru became scared and hid himself under the table. ''Do y-you now s-see why I keep t-telling you that women are t-troublesome?'' Nara Shikaku said trembling. All the males nodded their heads. Tsume was trying to keep herself from submitting and staring at her in awe. Even Koharu looked at her with respect. Then the thick feeling lifted and everything went back to normal. ''N-naru. Never do t-that again in a meeting, please?'' Sarutobi pleaded. Naru nodded and smirked at the clan heads when he turned around again. They were sweating bullets at her smirk. It was clear to them. 'Piss me off and you'll die'.

''Is there anything else we should know before giving her a rank? What I just saw makes me believe that she's already above jounin-level'' Tsume concluded. Sarutobi nodded. ''She is the first Dragon Sage'' he said. Shikaku woke up immediately after hearing that. ''How did you get the Summoning Contract for the Dragons?'' he asked. ''My father left it for me'' she answered. He nodded. ''And who is that?''. She looked at her Jiji. Her eyes asking him if she should tell them or not. He nodded in confirmation. ''You can tell. You are strong enough now to protect yourself from your father and mother's enemies'' he stated. She nodded and turned to the Council again. ''My father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and last survivor of the royal house of Uzu no Kuni'' she stated.

You could've heard a pin fall on the ground. Then the shouting began. ''Why weren't we told about her parentage? We could've protected her when she was still a pup'' Tsume shouted. Kushina was one of her best friends, together with Uchiha Mikoto and the late Hyuuga Hitomi. ''Because your protection would draw to much attention to me and they would then connect the dots with me and my father. Hello, I look like a female clone of him'' Naru said. They looked at her and indeed saw the resemblance. A female Yondaime look-a-like. ''Glad that you understand. Now could you please hurry up with the ranking, give me a hitae-ate and let me be on my way'' she said.

The all nodded. ''I say Sannin. We need a new one after Orochimaru defected'' Shikaku voted. ''I also vote for Sannin'' Yamanaka Inoichi said. ''Me too'' Akimichi Chouza said after them. In the end everyone agreed with her becoming a Sannin. She received her hitae-ate and then opened her palm towards Sarutobi. ''Jiji, the key to the house'' she said bluntly. He shook his head at her and grabbed the key that was in a seal on his arm. ''Here you.. go'' he finished, but then noticed that Naru and Kakashi had already disappeared. Why were they in such a hurry one might wonder.

''Why were they in such a hurry?'' he asked no one in particular. ''I think I know'' Tsume said blushing slightly. The others raised an eyebrow at her expression. ''Well you know that the moment you receive you hitae-ate is the moment you're considered an adult?'' they nodded. She began squirming a bit because of the attention. ''Well you see… their hormones were running wild''. All but Shikaku raised their eyebrow again. Shikaku seemed to be blushing. Tsume gave them a 'Are you fucking stupid?' look. ''I'll say it bluntly. They're horny'' they face faulted. Danzo and Sarutobi looked at each other and they felt their anger rising.

Naru and Kakashi arrived at the Namikaze estate and opened it with the key. They quickly went inside and closed the door. They couldn't even reach the master bedroom before trying to rip each other's clothes off and kissing like no tomorrow. When they reached the bedroom they immediately fell on the bed. Before they could remove the last piece of clothing they heard something that made them laugh. ''KAKASHI'' both Danzo and Hiruzen shouted at the top of their lungs. They could feel them cursing at Kakashi for touching their surrogate granddaughter.

With that they removed the last piece of clothing and lost themselves in a night of pure passion and love. Finally they were able to come together as one.

Well that was Part 1 of the flashback chapters. I would have done a lemon, but I thought that it would be too soon in story. So lemons will come in later chapters.

Xxx

Kaze-hime no Chi


	3. Chapter 2: Part Two

Hey people, as you can see this is a VERY long chapter. It's only because it's a flashback. The next chapters will be normal in length.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Warnings: If you haven't noticed, it's a one-sided Reverse harem/Naru. There is violence and gore (not really) and possible lemons in later chapters.

''Speech or jutsu''

'Thoughts'

'**Hogyoku **or **Kyuubi**'

'Zanpaktou'

''**Summon''**

Naru woke up from her sleep, but she found out that she couldn't move because Kakashi had his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner. She smiled at the handsome man sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe that five months had already passed and that the Chuunin Exams were just around the corner. When they got back from their training trip, they immediately went home and indulged themselves in their love. The next day when they arrived at the Hokage Office they could see Naru shining in bliss. Danzo and Sarutobi had chewed Kakashi a new one. She laughed so hard that day.

Sarutobi-Jiji had then assigned Kakashi a genin team. Disappointment would've been an understatement. Poor Kakashi was bawling his eye out about not being able to be with his fiancé. She knew that Danzo-jiji had something to do with it because she saw him looking smug for some reason. She shook her head for her thoughts and proceeded to kiss Kakashi softly on the lips to wake him up. He always loved waking up to her kisses. ''Good morning Kashi'' she whispered. ''Hey'' he croaked.

Kakashi has been dead tired for quite a while. The reason for that was his genin team. They were giving him a headache. The genin on his team were Shimura Sai, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Shimura Sai was Danzo-jiji's adopted son and was a member of ROOT. ROOT was known to have emotionless killers in their ranks and carry out the most dangerous missions, which would stay in the shadows, but that changed a couple years ago. Now they keep their emotions when they're in the privacy of their home or with friends, but when they were on a mission they had to cast them aside like normal shinobi. Hokage-jiji had approved and let Danzo keep his ROOT.

Haruno Sakura was the daughter of the late Haruno Kiseki, who was the civilian councilmember who planned for Naru to be killed all those years ago. Until this day, she doesn't know why her father was killed. Everything about that day was covered up and she was Sasuke's number one fan girl.

Then there was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Both were nice people, but it seemed that Sasuke had inherited their ancestor's personality. He was very arrogant and thought that he deserved everything on a golden platter because he was an Uchiha. According to him the Uchiha were the elite and they should've been in charge of the village, instead of the Senju. But he was the only Uchiha that thought so.

Together they were Team Seven, but their teamwork was horrible. So that equals headache for Kakashi. ''Come on. It's time to wake up. We have to prepare for the Chuunin Exam that is going to start tomorrow'' she said and pushed his arm away from her waist. She stood up and removed her nightwear and went to the shower. When she noticed that he didn't follow her, she went back and popped her head at the door. ''Aren't you coming into the shower, honey?'' she said seductively. Kakashi woke up from his sleep and in seconds he stood in front of her naked. ''You were saying again?'' he said huskily. They went into the shower and didn't get out for at least an hour.

When they were done _showering_, they went back to their room and put on their clothes. He wore his standard jounin uniform and she was wearing a dark grey version of her battle kimono with dark red sakura petals, dark red obi with a black Konoha Leaf in the middle, black shinobi sandals, black shorts and a black bow in her hair. She may be a kunoichi, but it doesn't mean that she had to look ugly. They ate breakfast and headed to Hokage Tower via the Body Flicker Technique.

When they arrived there they could see that the top jounin of the village were there waiting for them. Naru went to stand next the Hokage because being a Sannin gave her a higher rank then them. Kakashi went to stand next his fellow jounin friends Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai and Maito Gai. He gave a nod of acknowledgement, but they just kept staring at him. ''What?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow. ''I noticed that you're frequently coming on time. What happened to you?'' Kurenai asked. Instead of answering, he just lifted his hand and pointed in Naru's direction. She saw him pointing and gave him a wink in return.

Kurenai nodded in understanding. ''N-no way… You're dating the babe?'' Asuma spluttered while his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He got an elbow from Kurenai in the ribs and a glare from Kakashi. ''I would like it if you didn't talk about my fiancé like that Asuma'' he said coldly. Asuma quickly nodded his head. Naru saw the exchange between them and had to keep herself from laughing. ''No! My eternal rival has beat me once again in something. He found a lovely flower that is brimming with the Flames of Youth. Yosh! I shall find a love interest as well and if I can't, then I shall run hundred laps around Konoha. And if I can't do that I shall ….'' Gai was shouting at the top of lungs, but was interrupted by them all shouting ''Shut up Gai!''

He shut his mouth immediately, but Kakashi just had to do what he did. ''Hmm, you say something Gai?'' with that Gai opened his mouth again and cursed Kakashi for being so _hip_. Naru snorted. Everything went silent when the Hokage came in. ''Today we shall see which jounin wants to enter their genin team in the Exam. You may proceed'' he said after sitting down behind his desk. Sarutobi Asuma stepped forward.

''I Sarutobi Asuma, hereby enter my team in the Chuunin Exams, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino'' he said and then stepped back. Kurenai went second.

''I Yuuhi Kurenai, hereby enter my team in the Chuunin Exams, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino'' she said and stepped back to let Kakashi pass.

''I Hatake Kakashi, hereby deny my team entrance in the coming Chuunin Exams'' he declared and went to stand in his place again. Everyone looked at him. They thought that he of all people would enter his team in the Exams. Naru looked at him in understanding. His team wasn't ready to enter the exams. At all! Gai glanced at his rival with a questioning gaze and stepped forward.

''I Maito Gai, hereby enter my team in the Chuunin Exams, consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Higurashi Tenten and Rock Lee'' he spoke and stepped back. The Hokage nodded at their decisions, but then narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

''Kakashi, what is the reason for not entering your team in the Chuunin Exams. You do know that most people will want to come to see the Uchiha in the finals'' he stated. Kakashi nodded. ''I know, but they're not ready. Normally I would have just entered them to give them some experience, even if they didn't make it to the finals'' he said. ''Then why not enter them?'' Asuma questioned.

'' Their teamwork sucks and by that I mean that it is downright nonexistent. They'll likely kill each other in the Exams instead of having each other's back. Individually, they're also at different levels. Sai has been trained by his adoptive father and tries to help the other two with some exercises from time to time, but Sasuke and Sakura reject everything he offers. Sakura doesn't want to be helped. She is a hardcore fan girl and won't budge at all. I've done everything to get her out of it, even went to Kurenai-sensei for some advise, but it didn't work. And Sasuke… he's too arrogant. He's completely different from his parents. He thinks that the Uchiha are the elite and that he should get everything handed to him'' he said.

Honestly, his team was a joke that shouldn't even be considered a team. He especially hates the Uchiha. One day when he was training his team, Naru stopped by to see how his team was doing and help him if necessary. The Uchiha saw her and immediately demanded her to become his because he could sense that she was strong and would give him strong children and he demanded her to teach him everything she knew. If someone said that Kakashi was mad, that person was clearly drunk that day. He was murderous. He wanted to kill the brat for saying that to her. He wanted to rip out his throat and let him bleed to death.

Naru didn't do anything except for staring him down. Then the _smile_ came into place. Kakashi was too mad to notice that he was shivering. When Sasuke saw the Kyuubi apparition give him a glare, that let him know that the demon knew thousand ways to end his pathetic life, he did only one thing. He ran as fast as he could. She had then kissed Kakashi's lips softly through the facemask and got him back to the living again. ''I pity you for having such a team. I'll see you at home'' she said smiling and then vanished. From then on, Kakashi kept on sending glares to the Uchiha and he didn't care of people saw him doing it too. The Uchiha crossed the line that day.

He shook himself from his thoughts and listened to what the Hokage had to say about his decision. ''You have done well then, by choosing to let them sit it out. Even I think that the Uchiha is going too far in his demands. His parents don't know what to do with him and his brother isn't here at the moment to help him'' the Hokage sighed. Naru stepped forward and turned to Sarutobi. ''Hokage-sama. Permission to speak'' she spoke. ''Granted. What is it Naru?'' he asked curiously. ''I want to have Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke mentally reevaluated. You're not the only one that thinks that this cannot continue. The future of Konoha is depending on this generation of graduates'' she said. The Hokage narrowed his eyes at what she said. Did she know something that they didn't?

He shook his head. She would tell him eventually. ''I think you're quite right in asking this. I approve of the mental evaluation. If they don't pass, they shall be removed from the ninja list. With that said, I hereby end this meeting. You may all leave'' he sighed and turned around in his chair to look out the window. In the Hokage Office there was a great view of the village. He found himself reminiscing about his time in the office when the Nidaime Hokage was still alive. Those were good times, except for the Second Great Ninja War.

''There's a storm coming'' Naru's voice's interrupted his thoughts and turned back around to look at her. She held a serious expression and the privacy seal was activated. Kakashi was standing behind her, everyone else was already gone. ''Like Jiraiya, I have some informants in other countries, especially one in Otogakure and Amegakure. It seems that Orochimaru became the Shodai Otokage and is planning on invading Konoha with Suna's help. Suna is helping him because it seems that Wind Daimyo has been sending more missions to Konoha than to Suna, so they're quite pissed about it. But according to a spy I have in the Suna ranks, the Kazekage has been acting strange for quite some time. So I can only conclude that the Kazekage is not the Kazekage, but Orochimaru in disguise. Orochimaru would have eventually attacked Suna, so what better way by weakening the village then killing off the leader first?'' she informed them. She had sensed from the beginning that someone was in the room listening to what she said, but didn't pay attention to that person because she sensed no killing intent from him.

Sarutobi had a grave expression on his face. This was too much for him. His former student was coming to Konoha to invade it and kill him. ''She's right Sarutobi-sensei'' the Hokage and Kakashi snapped their heads at the newcomer. ''Jiraiya, you finally came'' he said. He nodded and then looked at the girl. She wasn't looking at him, so he could only guess that she knew that he was there.

''Everything the girl said was true'' he said. Sarutobi sighed. ''I'm getting too old for this shit'' he muttered. Naru let a small smile break through on her face. ''Cheer up Jiji. Everything will be all right. Don't forget that I'm here to protect you'' she said. He smiled at her in thanks. She knew just what to say to raise his hope. ''But on to more important business. I don't think that you're here to tell us this'' she said to Jiraiya. He nodded his head at her question. She turned to Sarutobi again.

''Akatsuki is on the move'' he stated. Her face took on a grim expression. Sarutobi and Kakashi's eyes widened. ''Isn't it still too soon?'' he shook his head. ''It's actually the perfect time to move. The Ichibi jinchuuriki is unstable and not strong enough at the moment. Because of the Chuunin Exams, different countries have sent out their teams and three of those teams have a jinchuuriki. The Ichibi from the Suna team, the Nanabi from the Taki team and the Nibi from the Kumo team. And the jounin instructor of the Kumo team is the Hachibi jinchuuriki. Then there's Naru. They are the only ones they still need. The Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi jinchuuriki have already been captured and had their Bijuu extracted because they were missing ninja's. The civil war in Kirigakure has already been resolved by killing Yagura, the Mizukage and Sanbi jinchuuriki. Akatsuki will need three more years until it reforms. We need to plan now for a counterattack to delay them'' Jiraiya informed them.

''Everything is going too fast. No one is ready for another war, especially one of this scale'' Naru said. She kept searching in her head for a way to delay the Akatsuki from attacking now until three years later. They will need to step up the training of all the ninja's in the village and inform the other countries of the oncoming war. ''A Kage Summit needs to be held'' she concluded. They looked at her as if she was crazy. She saw their looks. ''This is going to be a world war, people. Everyone needs to get ready for it, to keep the casualties low or the ninja race shall disappear from this world if we don't do something'' she said. ''But first, we need to kill Orochimaru and any of his spies and keep the invasion from happening. I have an idea for that, so leave that to me. Jiraiya, if I'm right about the Kazekage and it is Orochimaru, then I'm sure that the body of the Kazekage is somewhere in the desert. I need you to go search for it and bring his head'' she ordered.

''The head will be presented to the Suna team and they shall order their troops to retreat from the invasion. Now about Orochimaru. I would only know two reasons why he would invade. One is to kill Jiji. And the second reason would be the Sharingan. He's still hung up on the idea of copying every technique in the world, right?'' she said. Realization slapped them in the face. Of course. Who would ever forget Orochimaru's biggest ambition. Learn all the techniques in the world. ''But that is where his plans failed already'' she stated. ''How?'' Jiraiya asked. ''Kakashi didn't enter his team'' she smirked. Hiruzen also smirked. For once Kakashi did something right.

''So the only thing I need to do is keep him and his family safe. This is where seals will come into play. I need you to order the Uchiha family to stay indoors while the Exams are happening. I'm going to place barrier seals all around the Uchiha compound that can only be deactivated by using my blood. No matter how hard they try, they won't get in, not even Jiraiya. The only Uchiha I will allow out of the compound is Itachi. He strong enough to fend for himself'' she said. They nodded. The Uchiha clan was already small in numbers because of the massacre five years ago. They couldn't lose more of them. Sarutobi will need to summon Uchiha Fugaku to his office to explain to him why his family is being placed under house arrest. ''It shall be done'' with that he pushed the button of the intercom and spoke to his secretary. ''Get me Uchiha Fugaku immediately''. ''Yes sir'' she replied. ''Oh yeah before I forget. Here, this is a sleep seal. It will need to be put on Sasuke. I know how that boy thinks. He will try to escape from the compound, so this is just a precaution'' she handed him the seal.

''On to the next agenda item'' she spoke while giving Hiruzen a piercing gaze. ''Jiji. You need to choose a successor'' his eyes widened. ''I suggest Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sannin as the next Hokage'' she continued. She didn't want to do this, but even she knew that Sarutobi was getting too old and another war would just kill him, physically and mentally. ''I need you to search for her and bring her back, use force if necessary. And you need to be fast'' she looked Jiraiya's way. He nodded, turned around and left through the window to complete his mission.

''I'll be placing barrier seals around Konoha to keep the Akastuki out if they by any chance decided to attack Konoha. I'm taking no risks on this'' she then grabbed Kakashi's hand and left through the window. Sarutobi was left alone staring after their retreating backs. 'My, how you've grown Naru. I know you'll do anything to protect your home' he was wearing a proud smile on his face. There was a knock on the door. ''Come in'' he said. In came Uchiha Fugaku. A serious expression was plastered on Sarutobi's face. ''Take a seat Fugaku. We have much to discuss.''

A month later, a couple days before the finals everything was ready for the invasion. She had predicted that Orochimaru would attack during the second Exam, that took place in the Forest of Death, but when he noticed that the Uchiha wasn't even in the Exams, he retreated and began waiting and planning his next move on getting the Sharingan. He thought about infiltrating the Uchiha compound and kidnap one of them, but when he had sent someone to do it, that person never came back, so he stopped and began thinking of another way.

Naru had finally received the Kazekage's head from Jiraiya after he came back with a kicking and screaming Tsunade over his shoulder and a shocked Shizune. Naru had grabbed the scroll with the head and went to find the Sand siblings. They were currently in their hotel room. She knocked on their balcony door and waited patiently. When the door opened, a wave of sand came out of nowhere and attacked her. 'Gaara' she thought. ''Gaara. No need to be hostile. I only came to talk to you and your siblings'' she said while trying to avoid the sand from crushing her. ''What do you want from us?'' came the stoic reply.

''It's about the invasion you guys are planning and…your father'' she replied and sand stopped immediately. ''Come in'' he said. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her pouch and placed it on the wall. There was a blue glow in the room, then it vanished. ''Privacy seal'' she answered his unsaid question. He nodded. She turned to him and walked towards him and stuck out her hand. ''My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naru. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki'' she introduced. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief. When she saw that he wouldn't shake her hand, she took it back and placed it at her side.

''Whatever. I need your troops that you stationed outside of Konoha to retreat. Suna has fallen into Orochimaru's trap'' she threw him the scroll. ''Push chakra in it and the object in it will pop out'' she said. He did what he was told and out came his father's head. He let it fall to the ground and kept staring at it. His siblings heard the noise and came out of their rooms to see what was going on. ''G-gaara what's wrong?'' Temari asked her little brother. She then followed his gaze and saw the head. ''What the…?'' she whispered. Kankurou was in the same state as his sister. They then noticed the blonde woman standing next to Gaara.

''Who are you?'' asked Temari while going into a defensive stance with Kankurou following his sister's lead. ''Uzumaki Namikaze Naru, Dragon Sage of Konoha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki'' she said. Temari and Kankurou stepped back, fearing that she would be same as their little brother. She saw them move and then proceeded to calm them down. ''No need to worry, I won't harm you. I have a lot stronger seal than Gaara and I'm like a daughter to my Bijuu, so you don't have to be afraid'' she gave them a reassuring smile and they relaxed.

''Your father's body was found in the desert by Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and brought back his head. The man that is currently disguising himself as your father is none other than Orochi-teme himself'' she said. ''That's why I need you to call off the invasion or else you will be needlessly sending your ninja's into their graves''. The siblings nodded their heads and called for their jounin-sensei named Baki. They informed him of the Kazekage's death and proceeded to tell him to call the invasion off. Baki agreed and immediately went to the sand ninja's that were stationed outside of Konoha.

''Now that's finished, can you let me look at your seal Gaara? I'm a seal mistress and am more than capable enough to repair it and letting you finally get some sleep'' Naru joked. ''You can do that?'' he shyly asked. She nodded and found his actions to be cute. ''Just take off your shirt and lay down on the bed'' she ordered and then pulled out her sealing supplies. Gaara was blushing because of what he was asked to do. He did as he was told and proceeded to lie on his bed. She then bowed her head to look at seal that was on his stomach. It was very poorly made. Important parts were missing from it like a Suppression seal to keep the demon from taking over his body.

''Whoever did the seal on him is going to get it from me'' she muttered. She then did some hand seals that were too fast to follow with the human eye and her fingers started glowing. ''Sealing Art: Three Element Seal'' she said and pressed the glowing fingers on Gaara's seal, then twisted it clockwise. With that she cut off his Bijuu's chakra from his, so that it was easier to draw the needed seal without the beast interfering. She made the ink extra strong by adding her blood so that she was the only one who could remove it. She picked up a brush and started drawing the needed seals while adding chakra into brush. She first drew a Chakra Consuming seal and then a Converting seal. Next came the Purifying seal because a Bijuu's youki was very malicious, so the seal would purify it so that it would be safer to use. The Suppression seal was the last one. It would keep the beast at bay until the Bijuu was completely consumed. When she was done, she let the ink dry which took about an hour. While they were waiting for the ink to dry, they talked about themselves.

She used her left hand to push her hair out of her face because her right hand had ink on it. Something reflected in Gaara's eyes and saw a ring on her ring finger. He felt his heart sink because he was already starting to like her. Naru noticed that there was something wrong with him. ''You okay Gaara?'' she asked concerned. He shook his head. ''You sure?'' she tried again. He nodded. ''I'm alright. Who's the lucky guy?'' he asked trying to change the subject.

''Hatake Kakashi. Elite jounin of Konoha and is twelve years older than me, but I love him very much. Ever since I was a child'' she said while looking fondly at her ring. ''Isn't he quite old then?'' he asked confused. ''No, he's only twenty-five years old. That's not really old, I think'' she muttered the last part. ''Y-you're only thirteen years old?'' Kankurou asked from behind her. ''Yes. Is there something wrong with being thirteen?'' she gave him a narrowed look. ''No, but you look like you're eighteen or something'' Temari added. She was kind of jealous of the girl. She was pretty, smart and has some serious skills in the ninja department. She was what every man wanted in a woman.

She leaned back in her chair thought about she said. She agreed that she definitely did not look like a thirteen-year-old. She shrugged her shoulders and went to check the seal. It was finally dry. She did some hand seals again. ''Sealing Art: Three Element Seal Release'' she said and pressed her fingers against the seal again and untwisted it. The Ichibi's chakra began pouring into Gaara's reserves. ''It'll take about a year before the Ichibi is completely absorbed because he is the weakest of the Bijuu. Now that I'm done, I shall leave you to get some well-deserved sleep'' she picked up her sealing material, sealed them in a scroll and left through the balcony again. When she arrived at home, she went to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed and took a nap.

Today was the day that the final rounds of the Chuunin Exams would take place, as well as the 'failed' invasion of Orochimaru. Boy, was he going to flip when he finds out that his plans had been dwarfed. The Uchiha's were safely in the confines of their home with barrier seals all around the compound and one giant seal that was placed in the middle of the compound to keep out intruders from underground and above.

Naru was currently standing next to the Hokage with Jiraiya standing on his other side and Tsunade behind him. All three were looking with the other visiting Kages at the matches. Naru was put off when she heard Hyuuga Neji spout nonsense about fate and destiny. She wanted to go down there and strangle the older boy. Gaara had won his match and looked much more relaxed than the last time she saw him. He even looked up at her and gave her a ghostly smile, which she answered to with her own smile. Gaara went back to stand with the other contestants. The match between Temari and Shikamaru was funny to say the least, but he did show that he was a great strategist, even if he did give up. Next match was between Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankurou, which was won by Shino by using his bugs to eat the chakra that was flowing in the strings connected to his puppet.

She then noticed that the 'Kazekage' was growing restless and would order his army to attack any minute now. Too bad that were already defeated. She saw him give the sign to begin the attack. White feathers began falling from the sky. The Temple of Nirvana Technique. She glanced at Jiraiya and Tsunade and nodded at them. There was a explosion in the Kagebox and they all jumped after Orochimaru, who was waiting for Sarutobi on the roof. What he didn't expect were the other three to follow as well.

He took off his disguise, but saw that it didn't affect them like they already knew. ''How have you been, sensei?'' Orochimaru hissed. Sarutobi did nothing to answer him. He summoned Enma, the Monkey King and asked him to transform into the Adamantine Staff, when he showed him who he was fighting. ''I shall now correct my mistake from all those years ago. Orochimaru, your life shall end today'' Hiruzen yelled. A sickly purpled shield formed around them to keep them inside and others from coming inside. Orochimaru began doing some hand seals and slammed them on the ground. ''Forbidden Art: Impure World Resurrection'' he shouted.

Coffins began rising from the ground with numbers on them. One, two and four. ''Stop him! He's bringing the past Hokage's back'' Naru shouted while sending a bunch of shuriken to the third coffin to stop it from rising. She so did not want to fight her father. Jiraiya also threw a dozen shuriken to the second coffin, but the first one couldn't be stopped anymore. The coffin opened and out came the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. He blinked his eyes and went to figure out where he was. His eyes connected with Sarutobi's. ''Saru, you've grown old my friend'' Hashirama joked.

''Oji-sama'' Tsunade whispered, not completely believing that her dead grandfather was in front of her. Hashirama heard her and looked at her. ''Tsunade?'' he asked. She nodded. ''You look like you have stopped aging, my dear'' he smiled. ''Enough with the chatter. Time to get to business'' Orochi-teme hissed. He grabbed a kunai with a seal attached and pushed it into the back of Hashirama's head. The male Senju became Orochi's puppet because of it. ''Tsunade-hime. Jiraiya-kun. You fight the Shodaime. Me and Naru will fight Orochimaru'' Sarutobi then disappeared with Naru at his side.

She unsealed a sword from it seal on her wrist. It was a katana. The hilt was midnight blue in color and the guard was silver with a dragon on it. The scabbard was also midnight blue and had a white ribbon with a bow around it. The ribbon was long and blew softly with wind. Beautiful and deadly. ''Your days are over Orochi-pedo'' she smirked at seeing his reaction. ''Who are you?'' he hissed. Damn, he really is a snake. ''I'm the one who took your place in the Densetsu no Sannin'' she answered and stood in her Fox Flash stance and began charging barely noticeable lightning and wind in the sole of her feet.

Orochimaru's snake eyes widened. ''What is your summon animal? Don't tell me it's also the Toads like that fool Jiraiya?'' he grinned. She just smiled her famous smile, which unnerved him to no end and answered. ''Dragons'' and with that she vanished. Less than a second later blood spurted out of him. Sarutobi saw this happening and could only stare. 'My god. She's even faster than you Minato-kun' he thought and also went in to attack.

Orochimaru had quickly grabbed his Kusanagi from out of his mouth and parried Sarutobi's staff off. He began a battle with his sensei and forgot all about Naru. You should never turn your back to your enemy, especially a seal mistress. Seals are the most dangerous of the ninja arts and should not be trifled with. Orochimaru was rapidly losing because he was bleeding from wounds that were over his whole body, thanks to Naru. She grabbed a paper seal out of her pouch on vanished again, only to reappear behind Orochimaru, without him noticing. She pressed it to his back and made a ram seal to activate it. Orochimaru felt himself stop moving. ''You're paralyzed, teme'' she said to him.

She did hand seals faster than Sarutobi could follow and slammed both her palms against Orochimaru's chest, painfully. ''Uzumaki style: Death Strike Technique'' she said. Nothing happened at first, but then Orochimaru screamed a blood curling scream that grabbed everyone's attention. They saw blue sparks of lightning erupting from him and saw his skin melt off. Orochimaru's body fell in a puddle and she quickly did another pair of hand seals and said ''Fire Style: Great Fireball'' to burn the rest to ash. The Shodaime stopped his attack on Jiraiya and Tsunade and fell on the ground and turned to dust.

Naru quickly did some more hand seals and then clapped her hands. ''Sealing Art: Nine Pillar Imprisonment'' she softly said. Outside of Konoha, nine pillars of blue chakra erupted from the ground and formed a barrier. No one was leaving or getting in today. ''Jiraiya! Tsunade!'' she yelled. They turned to her. ''Get Kabuto and those four in the corner'' she commanded. They went to do as they were told, though reluctantly. Naru turned to Sarutobi. She gave him a apologetic smile. ''I'm sorry. I knew how much you wanted to end him yourself, but I had to finish this battle and I didn't want to lose you'' she gave him a hug that he returned. ''No need to apologize, my child. You did what you needed to do'' he gave her a grandfatherly smile, but then his eyes hardened.

''You may go back now, Enma'' the staff transformed back and puffed back to the Summon Realm. ''We have won the battle, but the war has yet to come'' he leaned his head back and looked at the sky. Jiraiya and Tsunade came back with the Sound Four. ''Kabuto slipped through our fingers'' Naru snorted. ''So there is someone who is even slippier than Orochimaru, who was a real snake'' she said. ''But no fear. He won't be able to escape. The Nine Pillar Imprisonment is impenetrable, from the outside, inside and underground, so he will be found sooner or later'' she added. They nodded and went to see many casualties there were. Days had passed since the invasion and the barriers had been lifted, when Kabuto and Orochimaru's other associates were found. In the end they were all executed.

Today, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade took over and the Sandaime became her advisor. With a new Hokage, things were looking bright for Konoha. Or would've been if there weren't rumors about a possible Great Fourth Ninja War. No one knows who spread those rumors, even though they were true. The Kages from other the villages were present at the ceremony, like A, the Yondaime Raikage and Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage. Even the sand siblings. After the ceremony was finished, they all went to Tsunade's new office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk with Naru standing and Sarutobi sitting at each side of her. Jiraiya was leaning against the wall next to the window. A, Mei and the sand siblings were seated in front of them. The sand siblings were present because there was currently no Kazekage in Suna after the previous one was killed. The Konoha ninja's had a serious expression on their face, that the guests didn't really like. Sarutobi broke the tension by speaking. ''We had received some disturbing news about a month ago'' he spoke while lighting his pipe. Jiraiya picked up where his sensei left off.

''Akatsuki have started with the capture of the jinchuuriki and extracting their Bijuu. The Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi have already been captured and extracted. Now they're waiting for the Sanbi to reform and planning to get the rest'' he spoke grimly. They widened their eyes at the news. ''That's why we need to plan ahead now. Because Konoha isn't on good terms with Iwa, we will need one of you to inform them'' Sarutobi added.

''Training will need to be upped because we are going to be fighting a organization which consists of S-class criminals or higher'' Tsunade said. ''Because of the failed invasion, we were able to delay their attack by three years. In those three years only four Bijuu would be left because Naru made it so that Gaara's seal would absorb his Bijuu'' she continued. An enraged expression formed on the Raikage's face and slammed his hand on the desk. ''How can we believe what you're telling us? It could just be a trick to steal our jinchuuriki'' he bellowed. ''So you think we would make up something like a war, just to steal your jinchuuriki'' Tsunade cried while slamming her hand on the desk, breaking it in half. ''Do not forget that it was my grandfather who gave you those Bijuu. So why would I want them back?'' she glared at him. He fell silent. She was right, she had no reason to want them back.

Naru kept quite through the whole ordeal and rubbed her temples with her fingers. They were acting like kids. She knew that the Raikage had a temper, but she didn't expect him to blow up at the smallest thing. There was silence in the room. She opened her eyes and saw them looking at her. She gave them a 'What?' look.

''What do you think we should do Naru?'' Gaara asked her. She may be the youngest among them, but she was also the most rational. She took on a thinking expression and began searching for solutions. ''First, we need to form a Shinobi Alliance. That also includes Iwa, but the Sandaime Tsuchikage is a stubborn man and will try to reject it because he hates Konoha. But we are going to need all the help we can get in this war. Secondly, we need the jinchuuriki to control their beast's chakra. They are going to be essential in this war, if by any chance we lose. Thirdly, we will need to step up the training of genin to jounin-level ninja's. This war is going to be the most brutal of all Great Ninja Wars, so eighty percent will die if not trained properly. Lastly, we have to build underground bunkers for the civilians and medics'' she listed off.

Tsunade blinked. ''Are you by any chance related to the Nara clan? There's just no way that you could have thought that all up in just seconds'' she said. ''Why does everyone keep saying that?'' Naru muttered. 'Troublesome' she thought. **'You sure you're not part Nara, Naru? I could've sworn that I hear you think something a Nara would do' **Kyuubi teased. 'Shut up stupid fox' she thought to him. Minato kept blinking his eyes. ''Maybe she does have Nara blood, who knows?'' he said to no one in particular. 'Not you too dad' she pouted mentally.

They left it at that, but it was quite a funny sight. ''Of course there is still much to do, but we can figure that out later. You guys can figure out the rest. Can I take my leave now, Tsunade-baa-Chan?'' she asked her with the _smile_ on her face, Kyuubi grinning behind her. They all turned deathly pale and quickly nodded. Naru then left through the window. ''I had asked her not to use it anymore'' Sarutobi whimpered. ''I'm scared because of someone younger than me. More scared than I have ever been, even Shukaku'' Gaara whispered. ''She's younger than you'' A squeaked. ''God help us when she gets older'' they all shuddered.

Naru spent the rest of the day in bed with Kakashi, doing… things. They had finally finished after six rounds. ''I have missed you Kashi. Everything has been so hectic the last month'' she said while laying on his muscled chest. He was combing her hair with his fingers and muttered a yes. Her eyes turned sad and she looked up at him. He saw her look and became worried. ''What's wrong?'' he asked while caressing her whiskered cheek. ''I'm going to be leaving for three years'' she said softly. His eyes widened. ''Why?'' he asked.

''I need to go and train to control Kyuubi's chakra and officially complete my training with the angels'' she put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up to straddle his waist. She was wearing a short black nightgown with a white ribbon underneath the bust. ''Can't you do that here? I really don't want you leaving my sight. Akatsuki is after you'' he said and sat up. ''It's because of that reason that I need to disappear for three years until it's time for the war to start. Don't worry, I'll give instructions to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Jiji on how to activate the Nine Pillar barrier, incase Konoha got attacked before that time'' she reassured him.

''How can you be so much like Minato-sensei? You're both selfless and would give up your life to safe others'' he whispered and brushed a stray hair out of her face. ''It's in the Namikaze and Uzumaki blood'' she stated. He smiled and nodded in understanding. ''Three years and no more. I want you back by that time'' she leaned forward and started placing small kisses along his jaw to his collarbone, down to his chest. ''Yes mother'' she murmured sarcastically.

She stopped teasing him and went back up to kiss him deeply on the mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. His left hand was holding her hips to stop her from grinding too much and his right hand was currently in her hair. They nipped, licked and teased each other's lips like crazy, then pulled back to breathe. She leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. They were a dark blue color. ''I'm not leaving for another two months. I still need to finish some things here before I leave'' she said and laid down next to him. He accepted it and they both fell asleep with her back against his chest.

Two months passed in a breeze. She showed Tsunade how to activate the barrier and took several other safety measures. She became very good friends with the Rookie Ten, a teacher named Umino Iruka, who became a father figure to her, the Konohamaru Corps and the Ichiraku's. She says Rookie Ten because Sakura and Sasuke had not passed their mental evaluation and were stripped from their ninja license. They were pissed when they found out and went straight to Tsunade to complain. Needless to say, Tsunade had ripped them a new one and threw them out of her office. Tsunade even took on two girls as her apprentices. Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino.

She also became friends with the crazy, blood loving lady named Mitarashi Anko. Anko liked to hang out in the Forest of Death and Naru also took a liking to the place. Anko had the tendency to only wear a mesh suit, a dark orange miniskirt and a brown overcoat. Everything else was bare for the world to see. She, like Naru, was also disliked by most of the Konoha population, but because of her ex-sensei, Orochimaru. He had betrayed Anko when he defected from the village and gave her and nine others the Cursed Seal of Heaven, but only she had survived.

Naru was currently at home packing her stuff. She would be leaving in two hours and had little to do anymore. A date. She could go on a date with Kakashi. She hopped to the living room where he was sitting, reading his porn and giggling perversely. ''Kakashi'' she said deadly. He hid the book behind his back and gave her an awkward smile. She sweat dropped at his actions. ''Let's go on a date'' she chirped. He stood up and walked towards her. ''Where to?'' he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and began giving her small kisses along her neck. She moaned quietly. ''You sure you don't want to stay here? You're going to miss this for the next three years, you know?'' he teased while rubbing his hands on her lower back and waist. She pulled away from his grasp. ''Yes, I'm sure'' she said with determination. She grabbed her stuff and walked to the door.

''Come one. Let's go enjoy our last two hours together'' and walked out of the door with Kakashi following her closely behind. They ended up on the Hokage Mountain and just sat there on the Yondaime's head, with her sitting between his legs. She then flashed them to gates. All her friends and family of sorts were there waiting for to say goodbye. She kissed Kakashi one last, making sure that no female saw his face. ''I promise I'll come back. I love you'' she said. ''I love you too'' he responded and let her go. She walked out of the gates and waved goodbye to them before using her Silent Strike to flash away. ''She's more like her father than I thought was possible'' Kakashi muttered. When she came back, she hoped that Konoha would be ready when she came back.

Three years had passed and Konoha and the rest of the Great Nations have been getting secretly ready. Kumo had informed Iwa about the Akatsuki because they were the only village that Iwa tolerated. They were reluctant to join because they would have to fight alongside Konoha and they were still not over their grudge against Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, but they joined in the end.

When Naru came back to the village, she saw her friends and loved ones waiting for her. She had sent a summon to Tsunade to inform her of her return. When she saw Kakashi, she immediately ran into his arms. She had missed her Kashi every single day that she couldn't see him, which was precisely three years. She squeezed the life out of him, as did he. ''I missed you so much, Kashi'' she whispered into his ears. He shivered because he missed hearing that sexy voice of hers. ''As did I, my angel'' he whispered huskily whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe through his facemask. She moaned softly after hearing his voice again. The moment they got home, they weren't going to come out of their room for at a week.

She stepped back from the embrace and greeted the rest of her friends and surrogate family. ''Saru-jiji. Danzo-jiji. Tsunade-baa-chan'' she shouted in happiness. She literally flew into their awaiting arms. Tsunade stopped hugging her and proceeded to hit her on the head. ''Ouch'' she yelled and then pouted. ''What did you do that for baa-chan?'' she rubbed the top of her head. She got hit again. ''Ouch!'' she yelled louder. ''That is for calling me baa-chan. Learn some respect'' she scolded her. ''But that is me showing respect. And what is wrong with calling an old person old?'' the temperature dropped so fast, you would think that Hell froze over. People around them became scared and all had the same thought. 'She going to get it now.'

Tsunade began cracking her knuckles. ''And by the way, Ero-sennin says it too, when you're not around and he told me to call you that since you are my godmother'' she stated. Tsunade stopped with her actions and began planning a brutal death for a particular _super_ pervert. They were ripped out of their thoughts when Kakashi grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards their home. ''Sorry Tsunade, but I need some Naru-loving'' he smirked behind his facemask when he saw several people blush.

They arrived at home and started looking her over. Naru had grown in the past three years. She was now 5'9 ft tall, C-cup sized breasts and her body got the form of an hourglass. She was perfect. He wasted no time in ripping off her clothes, dropping them and her stuff on the ground and carry her to their bedroom. She actually did what she told herself. They hadn't left the confines of their room for almost a week. That was interrupted when a messenger bird ticked on their window. She opened the window and got the letter. The bird flew away after she closed the window again. ''Kashi, we're being summoned by Tsunade-baa-chan, so get up'' she left to take a shower.

Half an hour later they were standing in the Hokage's office with Team Nine, Ten and their jounin instructors. ''We have received a message from Suna. The Akatsuki attacked and kidnapped the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. Because we are allies with Suna, I'm going to send you to save him. You have twenty minutes to get ready. Dismissed'' she ordered. Naru flashed her and Kakashi home and grabbed the emergency scroll, new kunai, shuriken and explosives. Naru even brought senbon needles with her. They became her favorite after meeting Haku, a Ice Release user. He used senbon needles as a primary weapon. Naru got hooked on them after that.

They flashed to the gates waited for the rest. When they arrived they departed at full speed. Who knew what was happening to Gaara now. 'What do you think they will do when they find out that Gaara has already absorbed the Ichibi?' she thought to Kyuubi. **'I don't know. Most likely kill him to increase their percentage of winning this war'** Kyuubi, named Kurama answered. She had learned his name when she was training to control his chakra with Killer Bee. Seriously, that man sucked at rapping. She nodded at his logic, but they could also force him to join their group.

The rest had finally appeared, checked their supplies and left through the gates. They all began running at high speed. Naru could've gone faster, but she didn't want to leave them behind. Lee and Gai began shouting to their rivals that they could get to Suna first. Neji had ignored Lee and Kakashi being Kakashi kept on reading his smut. ''Hmm, did you say something?'' he looked up from his prized literature. ''Why do have such a hip attitude!'' Gai cried. Naru couldn't stop her laughter anymore.

''My god Kashi. You certainly do have a strange friend'' she laughed. He just eye-smiled. ''I try'' he went back to reading and running. She shook her head at him. Shikamaru and Neji looked at her in fascination. They could never get enough of seeing her smile. Neji had lost his attitude about fate and whatnot, when Naru beat it out of him. He had come to respect her, but it turned out to be much more on his part.

Shikamaru also got a wake-up call from her one day. He became less lazy, something his mother was thankful for. She had even asked him who the lucky girl was and prompted him to get her to visit. Naru had accepted had accepted his invitation to dinner. His mother was so proud of him to get such a beautiful girlfriend. She had accidently said it in front of Naru, who turned red, while he tried to disappear because of shame.

''I think your quite mistaken, Nara-san'' she spoke after losing her blush. ''Please call me Yoshino dear'' Shika's mom said. ''As you wish Yoshino, but me and your son are not in a relationship. We're just really good friends'' Naru said. Yoshino blinked and stared at her son, then looked back at Naru. ''Oh, I'm sorry if I misunderstood then. Do you have a boyfriend then?'' she asked, hoping that Naru would still be single. The Nara clan needed women like her. Shikamaru became interested in her answer because no one really knew anything about her. They've only known her for about a month. Naru blushed and nodded. ''I'm already engaged'' she showed them her engagement ring.

Shikamaru felt depression settle in. Naru was the first girl he liked, even though she was very troublesome. Yoshino's face fell. ''To who?'' she asked. She would at least make sure that her fiancé was a decent person. ''Hatake Kakashi'' Naru smiled. ''That pervert'' Yoshino yelled in outrage. ''He isn't that bad Yoshino. He at least knows how to use those books in the bedroom'' Naru blushed. Everyone at the table began blushing, some even got nosebleeds. Shikamaru was crushed that day, but his love for her became only stronger over time and he couldn't stop it, no matter how much he tried to.

Now, here he is on a mission with the lovebirds and it's taking everything out of him to not kill Kakashi. Neji was the same, but had more restraint. Asuma and Gai had noticed them glaring at Kakashi and concluded that they were in love with Uzumaki Naru. Their expressions held amusement, pride and sadness. Amusement because it was funny how they were glaring at Kakashi, pride because their students finally tasted love and sadness because they knew that Shika and Neji could never get her. She and Kakashi were already too in love and had planned for their wedding to take place after the war.

They turned their attention back on the road and saw that they were already crossing the desert. They kept running and running without stopping. They had finally arrived at the gate of Suna. ''We're from Konoha. Tsunade-sama sent us to rescue the Kazekage'' Naru informed the guards. Naru was the leader on this mission because she had the highest rank. They were immediately let in and went to the Kazekage's office where Temari was waiting on them. ''Naru-chan'' Temari cried and promptly tackled her to ground, but Naru had anticipated this and had channeled chakra to her feet to keep her from falling. ''How are you doing Temari? I haven't seen you for at least a year'' Naru said holding the older female. Naru was taller than her, so she had to crane her neck to answer her. ''I've been good Naru-chan'' Temari stepped back and her expression turned serious. ''But now on to important business. Gaara just got kidnapped over a day ago by Akasuna no Sasori and Iwagakure no Deidara. Kankurou got poisoned by Sasori's needles and is in critical condition. They were heading for Kawa no Kuni, so we need to hurry'' she said and grabbed her fan.

''There not really much they can extract. Shukaku has already been absorbed, the last I checked, but now is not the time to think about it. Ino, I need you to stay here and help the medics in saving Kankurou. Let's go'' Naru said and jumped out of the window with everyone closely following behind. While she was running, Naru began collecting nature chakra to find Gaara. Her eyes turned silver and had a slit in them, that was her dragon sage mode. Her angel mode was quite different. ''Ok everybody. I can sense three chakra signatures three miles ahead of us'' she informed them.

They came to a cave and saw a blonde haired boy and the two redheads. '' Iwagakure no Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori, what a pleasant surprise'' Naru mocked. Deidara turned around and stepped back when his eyes connected with silver ones. They radiated so much power, that Deidara became scared. ''Naru'' Gaara yelled. ''Looks like the extraction was a big fail, eh?'' she mocked them further. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. ''And how would you know that?'' he asked coldly. ''I'm the one who altered Gaara's seal, making him absorb Shukaku. In other words, the Ichibi no Shukaku is dead'' she told them. Their eyes widened and then filled with uncontrollable rage.

Now that they knew that the Ichibi was lost to them, they really had no reason to stay there anymore. ''Let's go'' smoke filled in the cage. ''Don't let them escape'' Asuma shouted to his comrades. Team Nine and Ten went after the criminals, leaving behind Naru, Kakashi and Temari. Naru rushed to Gaara and took off his restraints. ''You ok Gaara?'' she asked him. Her face directly in front of his, which made him blush a little. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. Jealous much?

''I'm fine'' and stood up. Kakashi, Gaara and Temari left the cave, except Naru. She kept staring at the weird statue. It had a big head that was filled with eyes and had his hands sticking out, with its palm pointing upwards and had black shackles around its wrists. Four of its nine eyes were opened. It was really an ugly sight to see. It looked like a human inside a tree with a scroll in its mouth.

Then she heard it. Painful cries. They were coming from the statue. She rushed to it and placed her hands against it. _Help us_, _Save us_ and _It hurts_ could be heard. 'Those must be the Tailed Beasts that were already captured' she thought. **'Four eyes were opened, meaning they caught another one recently, probably the Sanbi'** Kurama commented. She nodded and left. ''I promise I'll get you out of there'' she whispered to the statue. Before she completely left she hears a soft whisper. **'Thank you' **and the cave closed behind her.

When she arrived at the meeting place, she saw her comrades looking worse for wear. They all had cuts and wounds, but nothing life threatening. ''You guys look like shit'' she commented. They all gave her a glare. ''Where the hell were you?'' Temari screamed. Naru held her hands up and swat dropped. ''I was checking that ugly statue in the cave. The Bijuu were inside and heard them screaming in pain. So where are the two Akatsuki members?'' she asked.

''They're dead'' Asuma bluntly said. ''Really?'' she asked with the _smile_ and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Where are the heads then?'' they all glanced at each other and became nervously pale. ''Oops'' was the smart reply. ''Well go get them then. What are you waiting for? An invitation or something'' she ordered. They scrambled and rushed to get the heads. They came back ten minutes later, gave her the scroll with the heads and headed back to Suna to rest before going back to Konoha.

Suna was cheering when they saw the Kazekage again. ''You've become loved in this village, Gaara'' Naru stated with a sad smile. The population of Konoha still didn't like her, even after she saved their sorry asses so many times. They still sneered and insulted her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. The number of supporters had risen, but not by much. ''I wonder if I'll be loved like this when I become Hokage'' she whispered to herself. Gaara rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She placed hers over his and gave it a soft squeeze and let go again.

A week later they were standing at the Suna gate to go home. They had to stay a little longer because there were a lot of people that were wounded when Deidara had dropped his bomb in the middle of the village and Sasori had poisoned some of them. She was currently shaking Gaara's hand and saying goodbye to her friends of Suna. ''I'll see you at the Kage Summit, Gaara'' Naru said. ''Until then Naru'' he said back. The Konoha ninja's left for home.

Weeks had passed and word came that the Nibi and Nanabi jinchuuriki were captured. The only ones left were Killer Bee and Naru, but she already driven a wrench in Madara's plan by altering Gaara's seal. Killer Bee wasn't left out of his brother's sight. His brother was A, the Raikage, a man that would do anything to keep his little brother safe, even if he was annoying.

She was walking down the street, shopping for supplies when she sensed enemies approaching. Out of anything that could've happened, she never would have thought that the pseudo-leader of Akatsuki would personally visit Konoha. He had almost managed to destroy the village with a single attack. Keyword was almost. She had dropped her shopping bags and began doing hand seals at a speed that was never seen before. People began running away shouting things like 'Run away, the demon is attacking' or 'Kyuubi has finally gone crazy'. They were waiting for their deaths, but it never came.

''Sealing Art: Nine Pillar Imprisonment'' she shouted and slammed her hands on the ground. Nine pillars erected from the ground forming the barrier, just in time to defend the village from Pein's attack. It protected the village from destructing, but shattered Naru's barrier. ''Konoha civilians. Go to the bunkers immediately if you don't want to die'' she shouted at them. They were gone in seconds.

She looked at the sky, straight at Pein, who was floating above the village. A glare so cold, that could freeze Hell over, was directed at him. ''What do you think that you're doing?'' she asked deadly. ''My name is Pein and I'm bringing peace to the world by showing them all what pain is'' came the reply. ''So you want to bring peace by killing innocent people and children?'' she asked him again. He said nothing, but his eyes said it all. Oh, she was pissed. The Hokage and her most trusted ninja's dropped down next to her and looked at her direction. ''Naru, Report'' Tsunade ordered.

''The pseudo-leader of the Akatsuki is paying a visit. I was just in time to erect the barrier, but was shattered when the attack was deflected. I've ordered the civilians to go to the bunkers'' she said without turning around. She was still holding eye contact with Pein. ''Why are you here Akatsuki scum?'' she growled. ''Collect the Kyuubi jinchuuriki'' was Pein's reply. ''Well, that's just too bad then. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki isn't currently in Konoha. He's on a training trip with Jiraiya'' she lied. Because she had left the village at a young age, no one outside of Konoha knew who the vessel for the Kyuubi was.

Pein narrowed his eyes at her. ''You're lying'' he stated. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. ''You cannot hide from my eyes, Kyuubi vessel'' she just smirked at him. ''Cat's out of the bag then'' she sighed. She then smirked. ''Why not settle this somewhere else, eh?'' she asked. ''Of course, if that is your last wish'' he tensed his muscles. ''Catch me if you can'' and she was gone in a flash. In seconds she was standing on the Hokage Mountain. He was looking around in every direction she could've gone. ''Over here idiot'' came her voice. He snapped his head to her direction and saw her sitting on the Yondaime's head. She grinned. He narrowed his eyes at her. ''Hiraishin? But she didn't use those special kunai'' he muttered.

''You know I can hear you, right?'' she pointed out. '' This is a different technique than my father's Hiraishin, but based on the same concept'' she said. She could hear Kashi and the others shouting for her. She looked down at them and gave them a sad smile. She was ready to protect her loved ones, even if it meant losing her life. She did some hand seals that were familiar to Tsunade. ''Naru no!'' she tried stopping her. ''Sealing Art: Nine Pillar Imprisonment Level 2'' she said and clapped her hands. This barrier wasn't really different, except it was dark red instead of blue and was much, much more difficult to destroy because it was made with Kurama's chakra. Konoha fell into darkness and they couldn't see what was happening on the outside. Naru's friends were praying for her to come back safely.

''Now you can't hurt them anymore. Could you explain to me why it is that you think that bringing pain to other would necessarily bring peace? Because that is just plain stupid'' she stated. ''And what would you know about pain? It was because of the Great Wars that you people fought in, that people in my country had to suffer. Because of you I had to see my parents and best friend, who's dream was to stop the wars, die'' he was getting emotional. Just thinking about how his country was used as a battlefield made him angry. ''You think I don't understand pain? Ha! I know enough about pain teme'' she yelled calmly.

''What would you know? You're still naïve about how this world works little girl'' he sneered. ''I may be young, that is a fact, but I know enough that killing innocent people won't bring peace. It would bring pain, yes, but no peace. Don't forget that I'm a jinchuuriki. We, jinchuuriki, are hated for being different. I am still hated. I'll never forget what the villagers did to me when I turned six'' she said, her eyes were cold as ice. ''And what is that?'' he said. ''They killed me'' she said. His eyes widened.

''Look, I'm not telling you to stop hating. I myself hate this village, just as much as the villagers hate me and their way of thinking, but I still think that to achieve peace you need to go after the ones who started this mess'' she said wisely. ''If you hate it here, why do you still protect it?'' he asked confused. ''Because there is a very thin line between hate and love. I hate this village, yet I love it because it's my home and I have friends who care for me'' she answered. Pein was thinking about what she just said.

''Do you honestly think that your friend would have wanted you to bring peace this way?'' she desperately needed him to understand his mistake, even though her appearance was calm and collected. Pein was reliving his memories from when Yahiko was still alive. Yahiko was always so happy and was determined to bring peace, to bring the Elemental Nations together and see to it that things like war would never happen again. Was he wrong about this?

''Pein. You need to understand something'' she brought him out of his thoughts. ''Even if you bring peace, it would only last for a couple hundred years and then it would start all over again. Humans have known nothing but war since the beginning of time and will continue to do so in the future. The only thing we can do is push it away from us, but it's not possible to completely stop it. We humans, especially ninja's, are known for their pride, greed and wrath. Combine it with fear and you have the perfect mix for a war, but the thing is that they'll always be with us. Also there are those that have neither of those, but have something far more worse'' she looked him straight in the eye.

''That is?'' he was curious. He thought that this young woman wouldn't understand his reasoning, but here she was reading his heart, his hate for wars and mankind. ''Selflessness'' she said. He widened his eyes. That was precisely how he would have described Yahiko when he was younger. ''People that sacrifice everything, even their soul and body to protect others. I would know because I'm one of them. Why do you think that I'm the only one here? It's to keep the others safe'' she pointed out. ''So what will you do now? Will you attack or will you turn around and leave?'' she said. She was calm and collected with a burning resolve to protect her home.

''Let me ask you something. What is it that you want to do?'' he asked. She craned her head and looked to sky. 'Yes. What is it that I want to do?' she thought. 'Bring peace also, even though I know that the peace wouldn't last forever' she added. 'Or remove the Bijuu from this world so they wouldn't be used as weapons anymore?' Kurama woke up during her rambling and was curious to know how she would answer. Minato was standing next to him. He was proud of his daughter and would support her in her decision.

''I think the same what you're friend would have wanted. Bring peace to the world. When war breaks out again in the far future, it will be the responsibility of our descendants. One of them would do the same again and the cycle would be repeated again until they learned from their mistakes'' she said with determination. He accepted her logic and determination. ''I understand. Come with me, I shall take you to Nagato, the original'' with that he and the five others turned around and began leading her to cave that was at the border of Hi no Kuni. There she met Nagato, a very skinny boy with chakra rods sticking out of his back. Next to him was a blue-haired girl with amber colored eyes and a paper rose in her hair.

''My god. What happened to you?'' she asked concerned. ''This is what happened when I used the Gedo Mazo. It put a big strain on my body and my life is slipping away'' he said. ''Gedo Mazo? That freaky statue right?'' she asked. He nodded. 'To pay a prize, eh?' she thought. ''I have heard what you said. Will you listen to my story now?'' he asked. If someone had the ability to change the world, it would be the girl in front of him. She looked fragile, yet had a strength that no one could match. Willpower.

She nodded, got comfortable on the ground and he began telling his life story. At the end of the story, tears were silently streaming down her face. She didn't even notice them until Nagato asked her why she was crying. ''I really don't know'' was her answer. ''Maybe it's the fact that your life has been filled with nothing but pain and suffering or maybe the fact that I realized something important from your story'' she said wiping away her tears. He gave her a confused stare. ''Do you know where your family came from, Nagato?''

''The former Uzu no Kuni, why?'' he was very confused to the reason of her question. ''Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naru. Daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, a survivor from the now destroyed Uzu no Kuni. We're cousins. That's why I was so happy, I still had family left'' a brilliant smile appeared on her face, but then it disappeared. ''And now I'm going to lose you after finding you'' she muttered. He gave her a sad smile.

''Come here Naru, I have a gift for you'' she walked in front of him and waited. ''Close your eyes'' she did as she was told and then felt cold fingers touch her forehead. Before she knew it a searing pain developed behind her eyes. She fell to the ground and grabbed at her eyes. It hurt so much. It took awhile before the pain subsided. She looked up at Nagato and saw that his eyes were completely blank. ''What did you do to me?'' she asked him. ''I gave you my eyes and the knowledge about how to use them. As you know I have the Rinnegan, which was known to be possessed by the Sage of Six Paths, the forefather of our race'' he told her.

''I'm going to inform you of Madara's plans. He intended to capture all the Bijuu to bring back the Juubi. He would then seal the Juubi into himself, like the Sage of Six Paths did and plunge the world in darkness by casting a Tsukuyomi over the world that would last forever'' he coughed out some blood. His time was nearing. ''Has he lost his mind'' she yelled. ''Yes'' was the blunt answer. He looked into her wide eyes and saw the Rinnegan. They seemed to be different. Her eyes stayed blue, but the rings were a red color. 'Maybe because of the Kyuubi' he thought.

''It is time for you to leave. I'm already dying, so end my life'' tears started forming in her eyes and gave a nod. ''Bring my body and Yahiko's back to Jiraiya-sensei, please'' he asked as a last wish. She nodded again. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and to stand directly in front of him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave him one last smile. ''Rest in peace, Nagato'' and plunged the kunai directly in his heart. The blue-haired girl couldn't watch anymore and had turned around before the kunai had struck. The Six Paths of Pain behind her fell on the ground and had died as well.

She made Shadow Clones to pick up the bodies, while she herself picked up Nagato's body. ''Konan, are my eyes still activated?'' she asked the older woman. She nodded in confirmation. Naru stopped the chakra flow to her eyes and asked her again. She shook her head this time. ''What will you do now?'' Naru asked her. ''Can I come with you to Konoha?'' she asked Naru hopefully. Naru nodded. ''Let's go.''

The barrier was still in place after they arrived there. She let the barrier fall and heard people running in her direction. When she saw her friends she gave them a sad smile. Kakashi didn't notice the dead redhead in her arms and grabbed her in a hug. ''Never do that again. Do you know that I was losing my mind because of your stupid actions?'' he was shaking. ''Kashi, have some faith in me. You know darn well that nothing can bring the great Uzumaki Naru down'' she proclaimed after stepping out of the hug.

''Maybe that's why I fell in love with you'' he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss, through his mask of course. She didn't like it, but she absolutely hated it if other females saw his face. ''I thought you fell in love with me because of the sex'' she said seductively. She saw a blush appear on his face, but was hidden by his mask. ''That too'' he joked.

''Where is Jiraiya? I need him right away'' she turned serious. ''He's with Tsunade in her office waiting for your return''. She nodded. ''Konan, grab onto my shoulder. I should warn you, you're going to get dizzy'' Konan did as she asked. Naru and her clones flashed away to the Hokage Tower. She knocked on the door and heard some noises. ''Are you guys decent or should I come back later?'' she teased. She kicked the door open and saw them blushing. ''Y-you brat. How dare you ask that?'' Tsunade shouted. ''You're not actually denying it Tsunade-baa-chan'' she pointed out.

''On to serious business. Jiraiya, I believe you know Konan?'' she let the woman through the door. Jiraiya jumped up from his seat with wide eyes. It was then that he noticed a bodies in Naru's and her clones arms. ''He told her to take him to you'' Konan said sadly. He nodded and took Nagato from her arms. Nagato and Yahiko had gotten a proper burial.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naru were getting ready to go to the Kage Summit to make the alliance official. The Kage Summit would take place in Tetsu no Kuni, whom were always neutral in ninja wars. It took a week to get there and it began snowing. When they arrived they were escorted to a room, where all the other Kages and their bodyguards were present. Naru had a cloak over head, in case Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage saw her. If he did he would try to kill her. ''Sorry about that'' came Minato's sheepish reply. 'No problem dad. I'm a strong girl' she reassured him.

''Now that everyone is present, we can start the Summit. My name is Mifune and I shall be acting as the moderator. Could the bodyguards please go up the stands?'' Mifune asked. Naru gave a bow to him and jumped up the stands with Jiraiya and sat on the edge with one leg over the other. Like a proper lady. ''You may begin'' Mifune said. Even though they were told to start, they kept glancing at each other in distrust. Onoki kept giving Tsunade and Jiraiya the evil eye because Tsunade was the Hokage and Jiriaiya was the Yondaime Hokage's sensei. Gaara kept glancing at Naru and had a ghostly smile.

Gaara broke the tension. ''We are all here because of one thing, the Akatsuki. For that we need to make the Alliance official and gather our troops'' he said. ''We also need to keep the last two jinchuuriki safe from Madara's clutches, although I think they're more than capable of protecting themselves'' Tsunade added. ''Why should I help you?'' Onoki asked her. She glared at him because she really didn't like the midget.

''Did you really think that just because you don't involve yourself in the war, that Madara won't attack you? The crazy man wants to take over the world. Iwa's jinchuuriki may have already been captured, it doesn't mean he's going to leave you alone. You'd just be a much easier pray for him'' Tsunade yelled and slammed a fist on the table. The table cracked under the force. ''Tsunade-sama. Calm down'' came Naru's soft whisper. Tsunade reigned in her temper.

Onoki had quickly shut his mouth and began glaring at her, but knew that she was right. ''You know that I blame Konoha for this, right?'' he hissed. ''Try saying that again'' Tsunade's temper shot through the roof. ''Well, it's true. Uchiha Madara is from your village and is seeking revenge against us all because of your grandfather'' he pointed out. ''Oh so now it's my family's fault'' she raged. She stood up from her seat and banged both hands against the table. The crack from earlier became even bigger. From the stands, Onoki's guards jumped down to protect their Kage. Jiraiya had jumped down as well, but Naru remained seated. During the quarrel, she sensed someone in the room, in the midst of the Kages more specifically. She secretly summoned a clone without drawing attention. The clone knew what to do. She then felt the Silencing seal and Mouth Disruption seal take effect because it wouldn't do if someone heard or read what they were all saying. She let a smirk appear on her face, but no one could see it because of the cloak. How nice it was being a sensor.

She looked down and saw that every Kages guard were down next to their leader and had their weapons out. She sighed and gracefully landed on the ground without a sound. They didn't acknowledge her and kept on shouting to each other whose fault it really was. She slowly began walking to stand next the moderator. ''I apologize on behalf of my Kage, Mifune-sama. As you may already know, Tsunade-sama has one of the worst tempers in the Elemental Nations'' she said. He looked at her. ''It is quite alright, young one. I was already aware of this happening. But for someone so young to have such patience is quite astounding'' he gave her a small smile. ''Do you want me to calm them down?'' she asked him.

Everything was getting out of hand. ''If you could, please do'' she nodded and went to stand in front of people that were shouting nonsense. She took the cloak of from her head and coughed to get their attention. They turned to her and all shouted ''What?''

''You done acting like children?'' she asked them. ''Who are you calling a child, you insolent little girl!'' Onoki shouted. When he saw the golden blonde hair, he had lost it. Tsunade and Jiraiya paled and went to sit in their seat, as did the others except Onoki and his guards. ''Sit down you fool. Don't get her mad'' A hissed at him.

''As if I'm going to back down from a little girl, even if she does look like the Yellow Flash'' he said. He then felt a pressing feeling fall down on him. He saw her smiling and then fell on his behind when he saw the demonic apparition. ''Please take your seat again, Tsuchikage-sama'' she spoke calmly. The others didn't feel the intent behind the smile, like they normally would. 'My god. She has mastered the smile' they thought. Onoki took his place again.

''Now that everyone is calm and seated again, we shall resume. I don't really care whose fault it is because it won't have an effect on the problems we are facing now. What we do know is that a war is coming and the Five Great Nations are going to be involved, whether we like it or not. So just sign the alliance so we can go home and prepare to go against Madara'' they all did as they were told.

Mifune stood up and spoke loudly. ''With this, the Allied Shinobi Forces are officially established. We, the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni shall also help in this war because Madara is also a threat to us.''

''I would also like to ask something of you'' Naru said. ''I want you to stay away from Madara and leave him to me. I've got a bone to pick with him'' Tsunade jumped from her seat. ''Absolutely not!'' she shouted. ''You're the one he wants. Did you think I was going to let you fight him alone?'' she continued. Naru ignored her and looked up at the stands and smiled. ''Do you accept my challenge, Madara?'' she asked the black cloaked figure, whose face was hidden behind a orange mask. ''I do'' he spoke with a deep voice. He was surprised that she knew he was there, but after he watched her scare the crap out of Onoki, he became interested in her.

''Then it's official. When and where?'' she asked him. ''Three weeks from now at Mountain's Graveyard. I shall be coming to collect the other two jinchuuriki'' he said. ''Like hell you are'' Tsunade and A shouted at the same time. ''You're not going to lay a finger on my brother/goddaughter'' they finished. Naru sweat dropped at them. ''Are you by chance distant relatives?'' she asked them. ''No'' was their shouted reply. She sweat dropped even further. 'Really?' was her thoughts. ''Until then, beautiful vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune'' with that he teleported himself away.

''You heard him. We have three weeks to prepare. We shall see you at Mountain's Graveyard in a week to combine our supplies for the war and come up with strategies. Until then'' Naru turned around and left. When she walked into the great hall, the doors closed behind her. ''I thought you were gone?'' she asked bored and kept on walking. ''You interest me'' said a voice from her right. ''Good to know'' she stated. He chuckled and spoke again. ''You're such a strange girl, Naru-chan. Most people would be afraid of me standing next to them. Why aren't you?''

''I have really have nothing to fear, that's why'' she said and walked into a smaller hall that lead outside. ''Oh really? Why is that?'' he asked her curiously when they arrived outside. ''I already died once. A second time won't matter'' she smiled. He stopped in his tracks. ''It's your fault, do you know that?'' she turned to look at him. ''If you didn't release the Kyuubi that day sixteen years ago, then I wouldn't have been cut open and forced to watch how they plundered my insides and broke all the bones in my body'' she lost her smile and anger was taking over. Madara kept silent. ''But If it weren't for that accident, then I wouldn't have left the village to become stronger'' she flashed in front of him. ''So thank you, Obito'' she whispered in his ears. She then flashed away from the scene and left him standing there, frozen in place. ''How did she know?'' he whispered.

Three weeks later, everyone was ready for battle. The Iwa ninja's were reluctant in the beginning to fight alongside Konoha ninja's, but eventually warmed up to them. They had realized that they should leave things from the past in the past. Now everyone was standing together, waiting for their commanders. They were split into five divisions and each division had their own commander. For the 1st Division there was Darui from Kumo. 2nd Division was being led by Kitsuchi from Iwa. The commander for the 3rd Division was Hatake Kakashi. Gaara was leading the 4th Division, but because he was the Regimental Commander, he left the 4th Division in Nara Shikamaru's hands until further notice. Mifune led the 5th Division. Next to five Divisions there was also the Medical Division led by Shizune, the Surprise Attack Division led by Kankurou, the Sensor Division led by Ao, the Mizukage's right-hand man and the Intelligence Division was headed by Yamanaka Inoichi.

Naru was in her tent with Kakashi getting ready. Even though she was given the position of Commander, she had refused. She knew they were trying to stop her from going to battle the leader of the Akastuki herself, but she had challenged him and wouldn't back down, whether they liked it or not. She was currently in Kakashi's arms, for probably the last time, but no one knew for sure. ''Promise me that you'll come back alive'' he said hugging her tighter. She bowed her head and refused to have eye contact. ''I can't'' she whispered. He grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him. ''Why? Why can't you promise me?'' he desperately wanted her to tell him that she would come back, that she was Uzumaki Namikaze Naru and that nothing could bring her down.

''For the first time, I'm scared to promise you something. Madara is past Kage-level and could possibly kill me. I'm not scared about the fact that I may die, it's more about the people I will leave behind if I promise them that I would come back. So I'm sorry that I can't promise you'' she gave him a teary smile. She pulled down his facemask and gave him a deep kiss, for maybe the last time.

It was nothing special, but it was filled with emotion. Love, fear and grieve. They parted after a couple of minutes. ''But I can promise you that so long I wear this ring, I will try my hardest to come back to you. It's a promise of a lifetime, believe it'' she added her childhood verbal tick to lift his hope. ''I'll hold you to it'' and kissed her one more time before letting her completely go and put his mask back up. She turned around and left to fight the battle of her life. He was left standing there, looking at her retreating back. He felt a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't worry about her. It's Naru we're talking about'' came Jiraiya's voice. They also left to go greet their comrades.

The five Commanders were introduced to their Divisions and they all broke out in cheers. Then a voice was heard by the Commanders. They turned their heads to look at the woman above them. The way she standing made her look like a Goddess of War, maybe she was. ''Warriors of the Allied Shinobi Forces, keep your heart and resolve strong and may Kami bless your battles. I hope to see you all again'' Naru spoke and looked at Gaara. She nodded at him and then flashed away. ''Let the Fourth Great Ninja War begin'' yelled Gaara at the top of his lungs. With that they all marched into the battlefield, where thousand upon thousand Zetsu clones were waiting. There were also a lot of Missing ninja's. They didn't know how, but Madara had surprised them by bringing a lot of strong ninja's back from the dead. You could see the Sandaime Raikage and Kazekage, even the Akastuki members that were thought to be dead.

Days had passed and the battlefield was filled with bodies. The ground was dyed in red, not one place was free of blood. Amputated arms and legs were spread all over. The dead had horror stricken and pained expressions on their faces. There were a lot more Zetsu clone bodies on the ground, but it didn't mean that the Allied Forces had won. There were still a lot of Zetsu clones and missing ninja's. Some Akastuki members were killed first, because they were the most… troublesome.

In the middle of the battlefield, two people could be seen standing. Madara, in reality really Uchiha Obito, who was supposed to have died eighteen years ago during the Third Great War. How Naru knew this was quite a surprise in itself. During her three year training trip, she had ended up at the Valley of the End. There she found Madara's grave, with Madara's body still inside. She began thinking about who this person standing in front of her could be. When she came back to Konoha, she began searching through the death archives of all Uchiha's in the past twenty years. There weren't many Uchiha's who died, as they were given power over Konoha's Military Police Force, who mostly stayed inside Konoha.

Then she found a death report, that was dated from the Third Great War. Team Seven, led by Namikaze Minato were ambushed when they were trying to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Everything went bad and they were separated from each other. Kakashi had lost his eye when he fought against a Iwa ninja. Obito had successfully obtained his Sharingan, but then he saved Kakashi from being crushed by a boulder. The right side of his body was trapped beneath the boulder. In the end, he gave Kakashi his left eye as a present for becoming jounin and then supposedly died.

So when she saw the fake Madara with a mask, that had a hole on his right side, that she knew for sure that he was Obito. ''Kakashi would be disappointed if he saw you like this'' she sighed. Inwardly she was smiling. 'I can practically feel his annoyance' she thought. ''I don't care'' was his reply, but she knew better. According to Kakashi, Obito was his first rival and best friend. She unsealed her katana and went into her Fox Flash stance. ''We shall end it here today'' she said.

And the battle of legends began. She disappeared and reappeared behind Madara and swung her sword, cutting into his back and vanished again. ''Are you going to keep standing or fight back? I'm still wearing my gravity seals'' she asked bored. His blood was dripping on the floor and his Sharingan was spinning wildly. ''You will pay for that'' he said and grabbed his own weapon. He also disappeared and swung his giant fan when he was in front of her. She was lucky that she had quick reflexes or she would've been hurt, but there was strength behind the swing, which caused her to slide back and form craters under her feet.

They engaged in a Kenjutsu battle, that was moving too fast for anyone to follow. It was interrupted when Madara kicked Naru in the side, causing her to fly through the air. Fortunately, she was able to land on her feet. ''You kick hard'' she winced. 'Kurama, are you healing me?' she asked the fox. **'On it'** he replied. She felt the pain recede. She deactivated her gravity seals and felt her body becoming much lighter. She flashed to Madara again, but this time she caused him some more serious wounds, until they went through him. They began swinging their weapons left and right trying to get the other. Their blood was flying all around them.

''You're strong Naru-chan. What do you say about joining me and become my woman?'' he said panting. ''What? Your plan in reviving the Juubi, seal it inside you and control the world? No thanks and by the way, I'm already taken'' she was panting as well. ''Seems that Nagato told you, that traitor. Glad he's dead because I was going to kill him anyway'' she kicked him away from him, hard. He slammed into a small mountain, causing it to explode. ''Don't you dare talk about my family like that'' she growled. She made some Shadow Clones and ordered them to gather Nature Chakra.

''Did you even think about what would happen if you revived the Juubi again? The Juubi is a mindless beast made from the most vile chakra ever known to man. It was only with difficulty that the Sage of Six Paths had sealed that thing inside of him. And he had the Rinnegan to help him. What do you have? The Ultimate form of the Sharingan may have worked on Kurama, but it won't work on the Juubi who, unlike Kurama, does like to destroy everything in its path and has so much power that that it lost its mind'' she said sticking her sword in the ground. Madara stood up from beneath the rocks. His clothes were ripped up, he was bleeding from several wounds and his white mask had cracks in it.

''That is what I would have thought as well, until I manifested the Rinnegan after implanting one of Nagato's eyes in me. I had to break into Konoha to do that. Even though when I got them, they were blank, but the Rinnegan gene was still there'' he said. ''Bansho Ten'in'' he said and she was pulled by a invisible force. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. ''What do you think you're doing?'' she hissed. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was futile. He brushed the hair out her face. ''You're quite the catch. I wonder who got to you first?'' he asked absentmindedly. She smirked and leaned closer. ''Your former best friend'' she whispered. She then felt her clones poof out of existence. Her eyes turned silver with slits in them.

She looked him in the eye and roared in his face. It caused him to lose the grip on her waist. She kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain and realized too late that he was open for attack. She gave him a uppercut, that send him flying. She quickly jumped after him. She summoned ten clones mid-air and they began kicking Madara around like a ragdoll. The real Naru ended it by twisting and kicking him right above his spine, breaking it and sending him sailing to the ground. He landed in a giant crater because of the strength she put behind the kick. Her clones disappeared and she twisted again to land on her feet. She used wind manipulation to remove the dust.

She didn't see him there, but then felt his presence next to her and was kicked away from her. She had used a layer of chakra to soften the blow, but it still hurt. ''You're pissing me off, but I can't deny that you're a worthy opponent'' he commented. He did some hand seals and jumped up. ''Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique'' he yelled. She was just in time to use the Substitute Technique with a rock. She flashed behind him while doing some seals.

''Storm style: Laser Circus'' she said. The beams all headed towards the Uchiha and hit him head-on. He was screaming in pain. When it was done, he looked even worse than before. She quickly did some new hand seals.

''Lightning style: Dragon's Roar'' she shouted and a roaring dragon made out of lightning was sent flying to him. There was a great explosion and she used wind manipulation to clear her view. She, like Madara was seriously injured. She wiped the blood away from mouth and started walking in Madara's direction. She shaped some stakes made out of ice and plunged them in each of his limbs and one in his stomach. He coughed out blood. ''Finish me'' he wheezed out.

''If you only you didn't turn out this way Obito'' she whispered and took off his mask to look at him. ''You would've maybe been Kakashi's best man at wedding, but only if Gai didn't beat you to it first'' her laugh sounded hollow. His right side was disfigured, but she didn't care. She heard rumbling behind her. Tree roots erupted from the ground and pierced her back. Time stood still for her. Blood began leaking out of her mouth and the wounds. Droplets of blood fell on Obito's face. She gave him a sad smile and tears fell from her eyes. She leaned her head to his face. His eyes widened. 'Why is she looking at me like that? Shouldn't she be scared? Because of me she is dying' was Obito's thoughts.

He remembered something that she told him at the Kage Summit. ''I already died once. A second time won't matter'' she had said. ''W-what are y-you doing?'' he was trying to get away from her. ''The only thing I can do before I kill you'' she wheezed out. She then placed her lips against his. He was frozen from shock, but then kissed her back. The kiss tasted like iron because of the blood. She secretly did some hand seals and placed her hands on his chest. A tear fell from eyes and she pulled away. ''I'm sorry for doing this. May your soul be forgiven'' she choked out.

''Uzumaki style: Death Strike Technique'' she whispered. Obito began screaming a blood-curling scream and felt everything melt inside of him. She looked to the other side. When the screaming stopped, she looked back and saw that the only thing that remained was his clothes and a large puddle of blood. She did a small fire technique to burn the remains.

The tree roots that were pierced inside of her slowly turned to ash. Blood was streaming freely from the wounds and she coughed out more. At this rate, she wasn't going to survive, but she still had one more thing to do. She activated her Rinnegan and began searching for the Gedo Mazo. She promised to free the Bijuu and she always kept her promises. She began gathering for Nature Chakra again. Only this one was different from the one she always used. This was the Sage Mode for the angels. Instead of turning silver, her eyes became gold and she grew wings. Large white wings with a couple red feathers here and there.

She heard shouting from her right. ''Madara's dead. We won the war!'' a Kumo ninja shouted. All the others cheered as well. All the Zetsu clones were defeated. The only ones that were still standing were the ninja's that were revived by Obito, but they fell down when she had killed him. ''Naru'' multiple people shouted. She looked their way and smiled sadly. They were taken aback by her wounds and her wings.

She stood up and began walking backwards. ''Naru?'' came Kakashi's voice. ''I'm sorry, but there is still some things I have to do. This may be the last time you see me, if by any chance what I'm going to do kills me'' she said and started flapping her wings. She began floating from the ground and Kakashi ran to her to stop her, but she was already gone. He fell to the ground, crying his heart out.

She began flying to where she sensed the Gedo Mazo and saw the statue. Six of its eyes were opened. She walked to it and placed her hands on it. ''I came just as I promised you guys'' she said. She activated her Rinnegan and began searching for a weak spot on the thing. She found it. The head that was filled with the eyes. She stretched out her right arm and began forming a Rasengan in her hand. It kept getting bigger and bigger.

''Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan'' she yelled and smashed the ball of chakra on the head. It exploded and knocked her back. She contacted with the wall painfully and watched with half-lidded eyes how the Bijuu escaped from their prison. She had a feeling that everyone in the Elemental Nations may have felt their chakra. '**Thank you, young one for freeing us. We are truly grateful'** said the Nibi no Nekomata. ''It's ok. I did promise you. Right now, you need to leave this place and go back to your own world. People may already be coming in this direction to capture you again'' she coughed blood again.

'**Thank you for the warning. You have the blessing of the Bijuu'** came the gruff voice of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. ''Thank you. Now go'' she said quickly. The beasts nodded, opened a portal to their home and left. Naru was starting to lose conscious because of blood loss. She entered her mindscape and saw a tired looking Kurama. ''Kurama, what's wrong?'' she asked him concerned. **'I'm sorry Naru. I became tired when I was healing your wounds during your fight, but I don't have much chakra left to heal you. So there is only one thing left I can do. I hope you forgive me. Minato, do it now'** he yelled.

Minato appeared and removed the rest of the seal. The gates opened and Kurama sent as much chakra as he could to her. She screamed in pain from the chakra influx and blacked out. On the outside red chakra was leaving the seal and surrounding her. Her wounds began closing with a sizzling noise, her whisker marks became lighter and she began growing nine tails and fox ears. She opened her eyes and felt a lot better. She entered her mindscape again to thank Kurama, but what she saw made her pale. Kurama was slowly vanishing.

''Why? Why did you save me if you knew that you would die?'' she cried and fell to her knees. A transparent tail touched her face. **'Because you're like a daughter to me, that's why. I did it out of my own violation, so don't blame yourself'** he said weakly. **'Stop crying. You're the new Kyuubi and Queen of Demons, so make me proud, my daughter'** his last were spoken in whispers, but she heard them. He had completely disintegrated. Her mindscape began changing into a meadow with a waterfall, colorful flowers and it was night, with the a crescent moon in the sky.

Her father appeared before her and hugged her. He was also beginning to vanish. ''Now that the seal is gone, I'm also disappearing. Listen to me Naru. I'm proud of you and don't care that you're the new Kyuubi because I'll always keep loving you. Your mother would've felt the same. Now that you've become a demon, you became immortal and will receive Kurama's memories. Because you are very young in demon years, you won't be able to have children until you're at least two hundred years old. I'm sorry my daughter'' he held her while she cried her eyes out after hearing that she couldn't have children with Kakashi. He would be dead by the time she could.

''Goodbye'' he whispered before vanishing in the same way Kurama did. She left her mindscape and stood up. She couldn't believe it. She was immortal. She shook the thoughts from her head and hid her fox features. It wouldn't do for them to try and capture her. She flapped her wings and went back to her friends. She softly landed on the ground in front of Kakashi, who didn't leave and kept waiting for her. She retracted her wings and sank to her knees. ''Kashi'' she whispered and cupped his face in her hands and removed his mask. ''Naru'' he whispered back. ''I'm back'' she leaned her head forward. ''Welcome back'' and met her lips halfway.

They kissed each other like their life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap, making her straddle him. They were interrupted because someone whistled and started catcalling. ''I need to talk to you about something later. It's important'' she whispered in his ear. He nodded. They stood up and everyone began to cheer because their _hero_ came back safe and sound.

That night everyone had partied until they dropped. Naru and Kakashi were in their room making love. She put up a Silencing seal. ''There are three things I need to tell you and I have a question'' she turned to face him. He nodded and turned serious. ''The one I fought was not Madara'' he looked shocked. ''Who then?'' he felt a dread in his stomach. ''Uchiha Obito'' he felt his heart stop. ''He didn't die that day eighteen years ago. He had survived and his right side was completely deformed'' she said. ''Second thing I wanted to say was that because of my injuries, Kurama sacrificed his life to save mine, which in turn turned me onto the new Kyuubi and Queen of Demons'' he looked wide-eyed at her. ''Y-you're the new K-kyuubi?'' he stuttered. She nodded. ''Don't worry. I'm not going fox on your ass, unless you piss me off'' she said sweetly. He quickly nodded. ''The third thing was that because I'm quite young in demon years, I won't be able to have…'' she stopped there because she was afraid that he wouldn't want her anymore.

''Won't be able to have what?'' he said. ''C-children, until I'm at least two hundred years old'' she began crying. She had dreamed of starting a family with Kakashi, but now it wasn't possible anymore. He hugged her tighter to him and treaded his fingers through her hair. ''Doesn't matter. All I need is you'' he said. ''Now what is the question you wanted to ask me?'' he asked. ''They will eventually notice that I'm not aging. Unlike Tsunade, I can't use Genjutsu at all to make me look older. So I'm going to leave Konoha before they find out that I've become the new Kyuubi. A lot of them will call for my death or seal me in a newborn to be used as a weapon. So my question is, will you come with me?'' she asked hopefully. She was going to leave either way, with or without him. ''I'm coming with you. We can at least spend fifty years together in peace, before I die'' he smiled at her. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes and hugged Kakashi tighter. ''We'll leave after the wedding'' he said and with that they fell asleep.

The funeral would take place tomorrow. Even Danzo-jiji and Hokage-jiji died because they were too stubborn to stay home. She never cried so hard in her life when she heard that they had perished.

Two years later, Kakashi and Naru were happily married and were preparing to leave Konoha. They had already handed in their resignations and their hitae-ate. Tsunade kept asking them why they were doing this, even sent their friends to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't budge. They walked outside and saw everyone standing there. ''Coming to say farewell?'' she asked them with a smile. They all had frowns on their faces. ''No, we're here to stop you. Wasn't it your dream to become Hokage?'' Tsunade shouted with tears in her eyes.

''It was. I'm leaving because of personal reasons and Kakashi had decided to come also'' she said and turned to her house. She began doing some seals and slammed her hands on the ground. ''Sealing Art: Grand Storage Seal'' she said. The house began shrinking and turned into a large scroll. She placed the scroll on her back and grabbed her husband's hand. ''This is goodbye then. We won't be able to see you anymore, but know that you are our best friends and family. We love you and won't ever forget about you'' she said with tears forming in her eyes. They were gone in a flash.

Hatake Uzumaki Naru and Hatake Kakashi were to be never seen again in the Elemental Nations. Naru became a hero and a legend, whose story is still being told to till this day.

This chapter has more than 18k+ words. I will never do that again because it just gives me a headache.

Please tell me if you liked it and tell me how it could've been different and point out any mistakes.

As you've read, everything is totally different from the anime and manga. I kept the Uchiha's alive, well almost. I only left Itachi's family alive, the rest were massacred by a stranger.

Also Naru's really smart in my story, so I'm not going to change that because the Naruto in canon pisses me off with his idiocy.

Xxx

Kaze-Hime no Chi


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, but my laptop wasn't working, so I had to wait for a couple of days for repair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Warning: Sadistic! Naru, torture and lemons in later chapters (very soon).

''Speech''

'Thoughts'

'**Hogyoku** or **Kyuubi**'

'Zanpaktou'

The mirror in which they were viewing Naru's memories started disintegrating into sand. The sand started gathering and formed into Naru again. She was sitting with her head bowed. It might've been too much to see that all again. She then began speaking.

''After me and Kashi left Konoha, we began roaming the Elemental Nations, just living our short lives together. He had reached an age of sixty-three before he passed away, a lot sooner than I had wished. I cremated his body and left again. I saw the world changing before my eyes. After the war was over, the Five Great Nations had signed an international peace treaty. Four thousand years had passed before war broke out again, after the ninja age ended. I didn't want to help in the beginning because it wasn't my responsibility, but when I saw those orphans and sick elderly, I just had to help. So I brought peace to the lands again, but after that I went to look for a place where I could watch humanity grow and watch over them, like my predecessor did. After three thousand years I grew bored of my world and went to Makai, the demon world, which you all call Hell. The demons there were quite shocked when they found out that I was the new Kyuubi, but invited me with open arms. There I ruled for a couple hundred years before I decided to go to another dimension. Of course I would check in on Makai every now and then to see if they didn't screw up'' she chuckled.

''I then ended up in this world before Soul Society was even built. I began looking for better things to do, when the first souls started appearing. Even met the Spirit King. He was quite a nice fellow and tried to court me, but I declined. He wasn't my type'' she said wrinkling her nose. They gawked at her. She had met the Spirit King and talks so casually about him.

''We stayed friends, but his responsibilities were piling up so I had left him to it. That's when I saw him training the soul reapers and was building Soul Society with Yamamoto here. I stayed in the shadows, but had to move a lot because sometimes soul reapers would feel my reiatsu. I was still new with using that kind of energy, so couldn't suppress it well. Hundreds of years later, Soul Society was brimming with souls and I happened to walk into one of the Rukongai districts and saw a young Sousuke running around, looking lost'' she grinned.

''I thought that the little twerp was lost'' she giggled, but then it turned sober. ''But when I confronted him about it, he said that he came with his parents. His mother told him to stay in front of a small book store and then they disappeared and never came back. My heart went out to him, so I took him in as my own. Years later he signed up for the Academy, but instead of living in the dorms, he kept living with me. When he graduated, he found Gin getting almost attacked and brought Gin back with him. In the end, I also took Gin in as my son because the two were already bonding'' with that she concluded her life story.

''You're the Queen of Hell?'' came the stupid question from Kyoraku. She gave him a 'Are you fucking stupid?' kind of look. ''Yeah, that's what I said'' she said slowly, as if talking to a child. Many of the people in the room had to stifle their laughter at Shunsui's embarrassed face. It wasn't everyday you got to see a Taicho spoken to as if he were a child. ''Sorry, it's just that no one from Hell ever stepped foot in Soul Society'' he explained. She nodded. ''I understand'' she gave him a charming smile that heated up his face.

''So old man, can I go now or do you have any more questions for me?'' she asked Yamamoto. 'You've been alive a lot longer, so who are calling old?' was the general thought. She saw their incredulous looks. ''What? He looks old and acts like one, so he's an old man in my books. He even has the beard'' she stated firmly. Yamamoto just chuckled. ''Yes, you may go and don't cause any trouble'' he dismissed her. ''Can't promise that. We, foxes, like to prank, so watch your backs'' she eye-smiled. She grabbed Sousuke and Gin's shoulder and all three disappeared in gold flames. ''That was so cool'' shouted Yachiru. ''Eh Ken-chan, can I learn that as well?'' she gave him the puppy-eyed look. Kenpachi grunted and gave her a glare. ''Why are you asking me? Ask her if you see her again and if you do, tell her I want to fight her'' a large ass grin appeared on his face. 'Yes, she is strong. Even stronger than me, but it won't withhold me from fighting her' was his thought.

''Those who are still injured, I would suggest you go back to the 4th Division. Dismissed'' he bellowed. Yamamoto had a lot of things on his mind. He became intrigued in Uzumaki Naru, not in a romantic way, but in a way he never thought he would feel. Rivalry. 'I have a feeling that Soul Society is going to get one of the biggest wake-up calls in history, thanks to a royal blonde' he smirked.

Everyone had already left the room. He stood up and was about to leave for his office, when he saw something on the ground. An orange book with a paper attached, that had a smiling chibi Naru drawn on it. ''Hope you like it'' he read. He went to his office, sat down behind his desk and opened the book and began reading. Outside the Sotaicho's office, the Fukutaicho and guards heard something slam on the ground and went to investigate. What they saw would be engraved in their minds forever. Yamamoto was passed out on the floor, with a large nosebleed and a blissful expression. They quickly left.

Naru arrived at home with her two sons and went to her room to take a shower. She closed the door behind her, stripped her clothes and got in the shower. When the two men heard the water run, Gin finally turned to Aizen. ''We're in trouble, ain't we?'' he said gulping. ''We don't know yet. She wasn't particularly angry at us, only a bit disappointed'' he sighed and sat down on the couch.

Their house was the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan house that Naru brought with her from her dimension. It was very big, but didn't have a lot of stuff. There were a lot of pictures on the wall of their childhood, pictures of a smiling Naru and their graduating photo. There was a photo that was larger than the rest. In the photo you could see a grinning Naru, with Gin and Sousuke kissing her cheeks on each side. It was her birthday. There weren't many material belongings, but it was home. That was the most important thing.

Gin saw Sousuke looking fondly at a picture of Naru on the wall and mentally grinned. ''So when are ya goin' to admit that ya love her?'' Gin asked out of the blue. Shocked eyes snapped in his direction. ''W-what?'' the brunette stuttered. ''I've known for a long time, Taicho. You've been staring at her for years'' Gin pointed out. ''I d-don't know what you're talking about, Gin'' the brunette recomposed himself. ''Stop lying to me'' Gin was beginning to lose his temper. For years he saw Sousuke stare at their adopted mother with longing and love, but was afraid to approach her because she was still wearing her wedding ring after all this time. He must've thought that she was still in love with husband, so he tried to ignore his feelings.

''Stop it Gin. It's none of your concern, so stay out of it'' Sousuke glared at him. Gin just wanted his two most important people to be happy. ''Well ya better do somethin' because she has already attracted the attention of the other Taicho's, like Byakuya, Shunsui and Kenpachi. It won't be long before she's snatched up by one of them'' he said and stood up to go to his room. Aizen was left thinking about what Gin said. 'Other Taicho's who are attracted to my woman. Now that won't do' he thought darkly.

He was brought out of his musings when Naru walked in. She was wearing a black chemise that showed some cleavage, with golden trimming and lace and a black short underneath it. She was drying her hear with a towel and sat on the couch in front of him. Around her neck was a necklace with two rings that were identical to each other. ''Where's Gin?'' she asked. ''His room'' he answered uncomfortably. He was going to lose his self-control if she kept on dressing like this and then acting like there was nothing wrong. She was pure evil for doing this.

He knew that she was smart, brilliant even, so she wouldn't act like this without a reason. 'Oh no, does she already know my feelings towards her?' he thought. While he was battling with his inner turmoil, she was examining him with her eyes. 'He's grown up from that little boy I found on the street. He's become a man. I'm proud to be his mother' were her thoughts. She coughed into her hand to get his attention. His eyes met hers and she couldn't help but drown in those sensual chocolate brown eyes of his. She shook her head from her thoughts. 'Where did that come from?'

''I will be going to Makai tomorrow, so be good, stay home and try not to cause any trouble. Unless you want to join me?'' she asked him. She had taken them one or two times when they were still kids, but they were frightened by the demons, so they didn't want to go anymore. But now that they were older, she hoped that their fear was gone. He nodded. ''I have nothing better to do'' he said. ''Me too'' came Gin's voice from behind her, but she wasn't scared. He pouted. ''I can never scare ya. Ya always know when I'm behind ya'' Gin said and then plopped next to her on the couch.

She threw her arm around his shoulder and started laughing. ''You're still too young to catch me of guard, Gin-chan'' she tapped his nose and brought him closer. Gin always felt a warm feeling when he was hugged by her. 'A mother's love. Truly, a wonderful feeling' he thought and cuddled up to her. He would always be a child in her eyes and he didn't mind it. He looked at Sousuke and saw that his eyes had darkened. 'Oops. I think I made him mad' Gin chuckled mentally. Time to mess with him.

''Hey mom'' he said. ''Yes Gin?'' she answered. ''Did ya ever think about searchin' for a new lover after your husband died?'' he asked curiously. Both Naru and Aizen stiffened. She then relaxed and started thinking about his question. Since Kakashi's death, she hadn't thought about getting hooked up again. She had inherited the responsibility of keeping the peace in the world. Even after she came to this dimension, she didn't try to start a relationship with anyone, even if they _lived_ longer.

''No, I hadn't thought about it. Why? Are you longing for a father?'' she joked. Gin had the decency to blush a little. Aizen looked disappointed, yet happy. ''No, not really. You're quite enough for me. It's just that I want you to be happy again, like when Kakashi was still alive'' he whispered. ''Thank you for caring, Gin'' she whispered back and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

''I was so used to being alone, that I simply forgot about love. Maybe I should try to find a new one. Kakashi would have wanted me to be happy, even if it was with someone else'' she sighed. Gin gave the brunette a smirk that said 'This is your chance. Don't screw up.'

Sousuke glared back at him and stood up. ''I'm going to my room'' with that he left. ''What's wrong with him?'' Naru asked Gin. He just sighed at Aizen's stupidity. Normally, he would consider him a genius, but when it came to Naru, he kept acting like a fool. ''Only he knows'' was Gin's answer. They both stood up from the couch and both left for their rooms, but not before Naru gave him a kiss on the forehead. ''Goodnight sweetie'' she said and went to her room. ''Goodnight mom'' he responded.

He went to Sousuke's room and barged in. ''That was stupid of ya'' he stated. Aizen was lying on his back with his hands beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. ''What is it that you want from me, Gin'' he sighed. He was getting tired of Gin sticking his nose in other people's business. ''You're sending her the wrong signals. Because of your reaction earlier, she thinks that she did somethin' wrong, even if she shielded her emotions'' he leaned his back against the wall.

''My love for her is already wrong, Gin. Now that everyone knows that she's my mother, albeit adopted, it will be considered wrong'' he rubbed his face with his hands. ''Since when do ya listen to what other people say?'' Gin raised his eyebrow. Aizen also wondered when he started thinking what others would think of him. ''Sousuke, don't take too long. She already said earlier that she was goin' to start datin' again. In other words, she's already over her husband's death. You're not the only one who will try to win her heart. I know for a fact that Bya-kun is very interested and when his clan hears about her status, they will try to set them up'' Gin advised.

Sousuke didn't reply and turned to lie on right side. ''Yare, yare. For a genius, ya sure are actin' stupid'' Gin commented and left. ''I know'' he whispered and fell asleep, thinking about Naru.

Six months had passed and the probation on the three _traitors_ was lifted and they returned to being the Taicho of their squads. Of course everyone had lost their trust in them and it would take a very long time before they were accepted in society again, but they didn't really care if they were accepted. The society of Seireitei was mostly run by greedy nobles, who didn't even know how to wipe their butts without needing help from their servants. That was exactly what Naru said to them, when they visited her unannounced to get in her good book. Apparently, news of her status was already being spread to the rest of Soul Society, on the first day!

What Gin had predicted, had actually come true. Sousuke was pissed at him that day. The Kuchiki Clan had pushed Byakuya into meeting Naru frequently, so that they could get to know each other and maybe fall in love. What they didn't expect, was Naru changing Byakuya for the better, in other words, into someone they couldn't control. In the beginning she didn't want anything to do with him, saying that he had a pole stuck up his ass for even listening to the old coots. Byakuya had never laughed so hard after he heard her insulting the Kuchiki Clan Elders. He began loosening up in her presence and started losing that stoic personality. Rukia said that she was a miracle worker.

Naru didn't deny that she liked Byakuya. She just didn't get that feeling with him, like when she was with Kakashi. Kakashi could make her feel hot and bothered with just a lustful gaze and always said the most cheesy, romantic and seductive lines to make her want him more. But she also loved him because he was Kakashi and didn't try to change himself to be with her. When they were dating, he still kept on reading that smut he calls literature, even though it was more of a benefit than anything else. No, Byakuya couldn't make her feel anything of those, so she broke it off before he fell too deep. The Kuchiki Clan wasn't happy when they heard about it and even dared to order her to date Byakuya.

No one would forget what happened that day. Let's just say that the Elders are still in critical condition and the blood couldn't be washed from the rug. She didn't care if this caused her problems. No one had the right to order her, the Queen of the Bijuu and Ruler over Makai. If her friends in Hell heard about this, they would come to Soul Society personally and kill that clan.

She spent time getting to know the Hogyoku. He was interesting to say the least. Even if she had met the first Spirit King, it didn't mean that he had told her about an artifact with immense power. So learning about everything that had happened in those years she hadn't seen him, were quite shocking.

'**We can be sure that the moment the current King hears about me being almost used by Aizen, he's going to send someone to pick me up. It wouldn't do for him to leave a weapon in a stranger's hands. A weapon that can possibly destroy him'** said the Hogyoku. She nodded at his logic. ''It won't be long before he sends a Royal Hell Butterfly to Yamamoto. I'm going to need to tell them the truth or…'' she said thinking of a new solution. She was currently in her room with the door locked and the Privacy seal in place.

'**Or?'** came his voice. ''We lie. We tell them that you disappeared a couple of months ago. Because I have excellent control over my reiryoku, I can hide your presence inside me. They forgot that I had you and didn't notice your reiatsu at all. Now when I suppress your reiatsu, they won't accuse me of lying. If that doesn't work, I can always summon one of my dragons to take you away to their realm for a short while'' she smirked. She couldn't see, but she as hell sensed him smirking. She wrinkled her nose. ''I can't keep calling you _you _all the time. So what should I call you?'' she asked.

This was the first time someone asked him for a name. Most people called him _it _or _the King's advisor _in the Spirit Realm_. _So it was a nice change, but unfortunately, he had no name. **'I have no name'** he answered softly. ''Yuuki. That was the name I had decided on for my first born, before I was married. I want you to have this name. Do you accept?'' she asked him. **'Yes'** he said without hesitance. That name had a special meaning for her. To give him that name, means that she cares about him and trusts him to carry it with pride.

They were right. A couple of days later, a message came from the King, after he heard what had transpired in Soul Society, a couple of months prior. People who were there when the Royal Hell Butterfly arrived, like Shunsui and Juushiro, heard that the King was sending some of his most trusted guards to retrieve the Hogyoku, as it was a dangerous weapon and needed to be sealed away.

This is where she came in. She was summoned by Yamamoto Sotaicho. She walked in the 1st Division, as if she had lived there her whole life. When she arrived in the meeting room, she saw the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 and three people she didn't recognize, yet one of them seemed eerily familiar. He didn't seem familiar in appearance, but his aura was. She noted this down in her head and turned to the Sotaicho.

''Why have I been summoned here, Yamamoto?'' she asked smiling. Despite smiling, she was bored and irritated and just wanted to go home and soak in a lavender-scented bubble bath. The three pair unknown eyes had immediately sent her a glare. ''How dare you speak like that to Yamamoto-sama! Show some respect, you ungrateful wench'' a man with dirty blonde hair said. He looked to be around his thirties, but he had grey hairs at the side of head.

She blinked. The Taicho's cringed. Her sweet smile became wider, bordering on sadistic and a glint could be seen in her sky blue eyes. Everyone, exept the three fools, stepped back. This action made her chuckle and wondered if the three fools were even informed of her presence here in Soul Society. They really should do their homework, before involving themselves with a problem they have no knowledge of.

''I'll act as if I never heard that'' she stated still smiling. Everyone but the three idiots relaxed after hearing that. They were glad that the three didn't upset her too much. No one wants the Queen of Hell after their asses.

''Who do you think you are, talking to us like that? In rank, we are above you, so you can't ignore us. Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness or you shall face severe punishment'' a petite woman with maroon colored hair screeched, her green eyes blazing with fury. The third person that came with them was much more sensible and joined the other Taicho's in a corner, shaking as a leaf. 'Idiots. Can't they feel the tension in here? Even I can sense that this unknown woman has the power to rip us apart with just a flick of her finger. I must've done something wrong in my previous life to be paired with these two. Che, troublesome' was his thought.

The temperature dropped several degrees, while Naru's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger. Kyuubi's face decided to grace the two fools with his presence, even if he is technically dead. She turned her head to Yamamoto. ''Gen-chan'' she said with a sugary sweet voice. She heard the two fools gasp, but chose to ignore them. ''Can I kill them, pretty please with a cherry on top?'' she asked him with puppy eyes. He coughed uncomfortably in his hand. He didn't really know how to answer that, but the older female, who was acting like he was her childhood friend, was giving him the puppy eyes and he didn't want to say no because it looked too cute.

''Maybe later'' was his final decision. ''Thanks'' she chirped. The jaws of the people around them dropped. He just gave her permission to kill them later.

''Let us get back to why Uzumaki Naru was summoned here, before this place gets covered in blood'' Yamamoto muttered the last words to himself. Too bad Naru heard and started grinning. They all went to stand in their position. ''Uzumaki Naru, you have been summoned here because these three were sent here by the Spirit King to retrieve the Hogyoku. If you would be so kind to give it to them'' he said.

She blinked innocently, but in her mind she was grinning like a madwoman. ''I don't have it'' was her simple reply. Shouts of outrage took place, especially the two fools. ''Liar!'' the dirty blonde haired man shouted. ''We know you have it, so don't you dare to deny it'' the petite woman added. ''I honestly don't have it. Yes, I did have it, but it had disappeared about five months ago. I tried searching for it, in case I had dropped it, but I couldn't find it'' she asked with a worried face.

In the end she had chosen the second solution. She had summoned Bahamut and explained to him in detail about what was going on and why he should protect Yuuki with his life. Dragons were immortal, so that was the reason why Bahamut was still alive and the Boss Summon after thousands of years. He gave his word and took Yuuki with him to his realm. They would never find Yuuki because the Summon Realm wasn't known here in Soul Society. And even if it was known, only people who had a contract with one of the animals can enter that realm.

The two fools narrowed their eyes at her. ''And why wasn't this reported? When you found out that the Hogyoku disappeared, you should've reported it to your Taicho. Who of you here is her superior? You should immediately punish this wench for insubordination'' the woman screeched again. No one stepped forward. Naru was still smiling, but her patience was running out. ''I'm going to have fun tearing you two apart with my claws. Letting your sweet crimson blood drip on the floor and then give you as a gift to _my _subordinates. As a meal.''

She flexed her claws, showing that she was serious. They paled and paled even more when they saw her grinning madly at them, letting them see her fangs. ''Naru-san, stand down. You can do that later'' Yamamoto demanded. She did as he asked, but gave the two a hungry look. Yamamoto looked the three in face. ''As you can see, she doesn't have it anymore. Naru has no reason to lie to us, seeing as we know her quite well'' he said.

The three just gaped. ''Yamamoto-sama. How can you believe her just like that? She may be lying to your face'' the third man said. He had dark brown colored hair and hazel eyes. 'You have no idea' Naru thought, smirking inwardly. ''Naru has no need for the Hogyoku, seeing as she is already quite powerful enough without it. If that's all, everyone is dismissed. Naru, do what you want with them, but not here'' with that the Taicho's left, leaving only Naru and her prey.

''Let the hunting begin'' she said and began chasing the two fools, who were running for their life. She was kept the third alive, as it seemed that he had a brain and could use it. She turned to him. ''I think its best that you return to your King and report to him that two of his guards are going to be returning to his side and inform him about the Hogyoku. The reason for me killing them; they pissed off the Queen of Hell. Ja'' she disappeared in a tower of golden flames. He widened his eyes. 'Oh shit' he thought.

Seireitei couldn't get any sleep that night. Tortured screams of the unfortunate victims of one Uzumaki Namikaze Naru kept them all awake. With every scream and cackle they would flinch in their beds. They kept praying for the torture to stop, but they already knew that even if she stopped her ministrations, they weren't going to sleep because of the nightmares.

After Naru was done with her hunt, she opened a portal to Hell and gave her catch to the guards of Hell as a treat. They thanked her and dug in. This wasn't the first time they ate a soul reaper, but they didn't do it often , so it was a nice change. When she was done she closed the portal and went home. Sousuke was waiting in the living room when she arrived. He flinched and twitched when he saw her appearance. She was covered from head to toe in blood and she was still grinning. ''It seems you had fun.''

''I did. I should do it more often. Maybe I should go to Hueco Mundo and kill me some Hollows'' she said and licked her lips. He grunted. ''Sousuke, why are you still here and not in bed?''

''I was waiting for you to get home'' he said and went to the kitchen to make some tea for himself. She nodded and went to her room, walking carefully as to not wake up Gin and drip too much blood on the floor. She walked into her bathroom and stripped of her bloody clothes. She threw them in the garbage can and stepped into the shower. She forgot to close the door, so when Aizen came into her room to drop off a clean towel, he got a great view of a naked Naru.

Water cascaded down her body washing away the blood, revealing tanned skin underneath. Her body was littered with scars, but instead of feeling revulsion, he felt himself growing hot. He dropped the towel when Naru began roaming her hands all over her body with her almond-scented shower gel. From her shoulder, to her collarbone, between her perfect round breasts, over her stomach where a tattoo was and as last was her private area. Seeing the blonde curls adorning her female sex made his little friend stand erect. His mind was telling him to leave because it was wrong to watch, but his body wasn't responding to his commands. His eyes were glued to the perfect being in the shower.

At that moment she was shampooing her hair. She had her eyes closed and turned her body, with her back to the door. She knew he was standing there. She wasn't a sensor for nothing, but didn't do anything to reproach him. She couldn't even if she wanted to. His gaze was making her blood boil in lust and her breathing was slightly labored. 'Damn that boy and his gaze, making me all hot and bothered. Him being my son just makes it worse because it's more of a challenge and it's much more sinful' she thought.

She sensed him quickly leave when she turned off the shower. She stepped into her room and picked up the forgotten towel from the floor. She dried herself off and changed into a midnight blue nightgown that reached her knees and some black lace panties. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She looked at the wall. Hanging on the wall was her wedding picture. She had the biggest smile on her face that day and Kakashi had removed his mask for the photo. He was holding Naru in his arms with his head on top of hers. Naru made sure that the photographer was a male, as women would faint at Kakashi's face.

''Kashi. Things are starting to change between me and Sousuke and I don't know whether it's a good or a bad thing. I'm starting to see him in a different light. A light which is supposed to be forbidden for a mother, yet I can't seem to stop. What should I do?''

She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt her heart beating at a fast pace and couldn't get it to slow down. ''I'll ignore these feelings for now. Kakashi would be pissed at me for not following my heart as I always did, but he would understand that this was definitely not the time to act on these feelings.'' With that she got under the covers and let the darkness take over.

She was so distracted, she didn't notice the presence outside her door. ''I may have a chance?'' The voice was filled with hope and shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Warning**: Teasing! Naru, cursing, Lemon (Yes! I finally wrote one, so I hope you like. It's quite long.) And some people in my story are OOC, but I don't really care. Oh yeah, the thing with the men. I really don't know if that's true, but I used it anyway.

''Speech''

'Thoughts'

'**Hogyoku** or **Kyuubi**'

'Zanpakutou'

''_Flashback''_

A man was walking up and down his room, waiting for his trusted guards to return with the Hogyoku. He was quickly losing his patience and his servants were getting nervous and slightly afraid. They didn't want to face his anger when he finally snapped. So with each minute, the servants stepped back. The man saw their discomfort, but still kept pacing back and forth, getting angrier.

''What's taking them so long? The only thing they had to do was go to Soul Society, get the Hogyoku and come back. When I get my hands on them…'' The man was about to blow his head off, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He snapped his neck in the direction of the door. He couldn't wait for the servants to open the door, so he did it himself. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door with monstrous strength. What he saw made him frown.

Out of the three guards he sent, only one was standing before him. He looked ready to piss his pants, if the expression on his was something to go by. ''Do you have it?'' he demanded. The hazel-eyed man bowed his head and shook it. The other man snapped his eyes open in rage. ''What do you mean you don't have it? Where is it!'' he yelled. The enraged man grabbed the other by his neck and pushed him into the wall next to him. The other man began choking because he wasn't getting enough air.

''The Hogyoku disappeared'' he said between getting much-needed air. The enraged man dropped him on the ground and gave him a glare worthy of death. ''It disappeared'' he whispered. His rage shot through the roof. He kicked the man in the stomach. ''You fool! It cannot just vanish in thin air. They must have tricked you into believing that it disappeared, so they can use it for themselves!'' he started ranting.

''Even if they lied to me, what is it that you want me to do then? Are you forgetting, my Lord, that it's Yamamoto-sama who rules Seireitei? Even you don't have a say in Soul Society's military'' the other man said after picking himself up from the ground. ''Hold your tongue'' the other man hissed. ''The Hogyoku aside, where are the other two I sent with you to retrieve it?''

''They're dead'' came the reply after a minute. ''Care to repeat that? I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you just told me that two of my best soldiers are dead, but that can't be right. Right?'' he gave the shaking man a cold, piercing stare. ''Yes, my Lord. It's exactly what I said.''

The hazel-eyed man kept his eyes locked on the floor so he wouldn't see the other man's gaze, but he could still feel it. Until this day, he was still wondering why his Lord wanted that damn thing. He would sell his own soul for that thing, if the time came. ''What happened?'' his Lord asked coldly. ''The two couldn't keep their mouths shut and pissed off the woman who was the last person to have the Hogyoku in her possession. Yamamoto-sama even gave her permission to do it'' the hazel-eyed man answered. Even now, her presence unnerved him. On the other side, something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

''They got killed because they pissed off a woman?'' the Lord asked mostly to himself. 'Must be a very powerful woman, from a well-known clan' he thought. A maniacal grin appeared on his face. 'I shall have her as my woman because it seems that she'll make a fine Queen and give me strong children, if her killing my best soldiers was anything to go by.'

The hazel-eyed man saw the crazed grin and look in his Lord's eyes and became afraid. ''Do you by any chance know who this woman is? I would like to meet and court her'' his Lord said. He grabbed is long, royal purple robe and walked back into the room. The room itself was decorated with gold and expensive furniture, fit for a king. He sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and waited for his guard to answer him. The other man paled but also walked inside. He bowed on one knee and had his right arm across his chest, his hand resting on his heart. ''My Lord, I'm sorry to inform you, but this is not a woman you would like to mess with, in fact, she's someone who you would hate to mess with.'' The hazel-eyed man tried to convince his Lord to leave her alone. His Lord narrowed his eyes at him. ''And why is that?''

''The reason is because she is Uzumaki Naru, the current Queen of Hell.''

In Soul Society, a certain golden blonde goddess woke up from her sleep and felt irritated for reasons unknown to her. She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. 'Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen today?' Being a former ninja really honed her senses. Whatever the feeling was, she put it in the back of her head and went to do her morning routines.

She walked into the kitchen and she saw that it was around 11:15 AM. She whistled when she saw that. ''It seems I woke up later than usual'' she muttered. She made herself some coffee and went to sit in the living room. She was wearing a battle kimono that was identical to the one she used to wear when she was still a ninja. The only difference was the color. It was a midnight blue one with silver ribbons and soft pink sakura flowers were imprinted on it, instead of a dark orange with brown ribbons. Normally, she wouldn't wear her battle kimonos, unless there was a really good reason, but today she wore it because she sensed that she was going to need it.

'Hm... Gin and Sousuke are at their respected divisions and I'm bored. Normally I wouldn't be this bored. If I was, I would go to Hell and check up on those idiots and do some paperwork, if there was any. But I already checked on them this week and even finished the paperwork for the next three months, I was just that bored. My buddies in Hell are too busy to hang out with me because they are either sleeping, enjoying time with their family or also working. In this case, Nibi is an exception. She's probably rutting in the sack with an unfortunate soul that caught her sight, just that morning.'

She shook her head at that. Nibi really was impossible. She was hornier than a hundred men combined. That is saying something because males tend to think about sex every seven second of the day. 'It never ceases to amaze me that despite having so much sex that she never became pregnant.'

She wrinkled her nose. 'All these years of being alone don't exactly mean that I never had sex anymore. That would be ridiculous. Not having sex for thousands of years, nobody can handle that. I just choose an appropriate companion and don't do it as much as Nibi. A demon, especially the queen must be able to hide her urges and emotions. Nibi never followed that unspoken rule and did what her body told her to, but no one disagrees with her choice.'

''I need to let out some steam today, but where?'' she muttered. She snapped her fingers when she had the answer. ''That will be the perfect place. There are enough of those bugs to squash.'' She smirked sadistically. ''Better go inform Sousuke and Gin that I won't be home for the next two days.'' She stood up from the couch after finishing her coffee. She put the empty cup in the sink and went to the door. She grabbed her ninja sandals and put them on.

She ran and jumped in one of the trees surrounding her house and started jumping to Seireitei.

Aizen was in his office doing his paperwork. He was quite irritated, even though he didn't show it, with the things he had to sign. They were mostly requests for personal things, like wanting a free day or something. Since he became the Taicho again, his subordinates started disrupting the team training in Kido or wouldn't show up at all. There was even some times where they even wouldn't listen to his orders, but most of the time they did. If they knew what was good for them. They always listened to the Fuku-taicho, without question, so it was starting to piss him off. Normally, he would've done something about it since his true personality was already known, but even after six months he knew that he was still being watched. The only thing he can do is try to be like a normal Taicho, but considering how the rest are, it's kind of hard to tell what's normal. He knew that the moment he grabbed his Zanpakutou, one of those Onmitsukido ninja's would intervene. He shook his head at the thought.

'Even after I showed them that I didn't really want to cause any harm to them, they still treat me this way. Knowing Naru, she already knows, but has to stay out of it because it's not her place to stick her nose in Soul Society business. Well, not more than she already had. A ruler of another place interfering another's business is not really acceptable.' He sighed and resumed doing his paperwork. That was until he jumped from his chair in fright. Naru had just literally surprised him by jumping inside his office, through the window. His face became blank and tried to push back the memory of what Naru said the night before.

''May I ask what you're doing here? As you can see, I'm quite busy.'' He gave her a mocking smile. She snorted. ''Yes, I can see that'' she responded. She narrowed her eyes and started shifting her eyes from left to right, even the ceiling. ''Weird'' she muttered. ''What?'' He was quite sure that it was one of those _moments _of her. She would just randomly stand somewhere and do something stupid.

''It feels like I'm being watched.'' Okay, he had not expected that. ''What?'' He asked again, but this time he raised his left eyebrow. ''I'm telling you that it feels like I'm being watched. I'm having a very bad feeling. Normally I can sense the position of the stalker, no matter how far, but this time I can't. It's quite irritating and I don't like it.'' She turned back to him and gave him a serious look. Aizen's face became blank again. ''You're just being paranoid'' he told her.

''Maybe'' came the muttered reply. ''So why are you here again?'' he asked. ''Ah.'' She clapped her hands together and a large grin became apparent on her face. ''I wanted to tell you that I won't be coming home for two days. Tell Gin for me. Ja ne.'' She lifted one of her legs and was about to jump out of the window again, but Sousuke stopped her. ''Wait! At least tell me where you're going'' he said with a blank face. He slicked back his hair with his hand.

She just smiled. ''Secret'' she replied cheekily. With that she jumped out of the window, not to be seen by any soul reapers for a couple of days. Aizen sighed. ''Always causing trouble'' he muttered. He then let a small smile show on his face. 'Maybe that's why I love her.' He went back to work.

The Espada were currently in Las Noches just sitting and chilling in the meeting room. Aizen didn't show up when he was supposed to, so they didn't really know what to do. ''Damn those soul reapers for letting us wait. I say we quit waiting for him and go on with our lives. We never really needed him anyway'' Grimmjow growled. He hated being a slave for someone who he felt was beneath him, but he especially hated it when people made him wait.

''Hold your claws, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama will be here soon enough. I'm sure he'll send a message to inform us about why he's so late.'' Starrk sighed. That was the most he spoke in a while. Normally he'd be fast asleep, like a certain Nara we all love and adore, but he felt that today was going to be a surprising day. ''And if he doesn't?'' Grimmjow bared his teeth in anger. Aizen's absence was seriously pissing him off because he still couldn't do anything. He also didn't understand why these people wanted to follow a soul reaper. He only did it out of survival because he knew that Aizen was stronger than him, but seeing the rest, he wondered what their reason was for staying here. Aizen was gone now, so they could take control again of Hueco Mundo, not some stupid soul reapers. 'Che, these fools and their loyalty' he thought.

''Then we still wait. We have sworn our loyalty to Aizen-sama, so we shall wait.'' The monotone voice of Ulquiorra said. He was the most loyal out of them all. Just because the fool was saved by _his_ Aizen-sama. Grimmjow wanted to gag.

''Che.'' Grimmjow sat back down with a thud and brought his hand to his face. He rubbed his face in annoyance and lightly grabbed his hair. His face was set into a scowl. Suddenly he stopped. The others noticed this. Grimmjow began sniffing the air. Out of everyone, he had the best nose. ''We've got ourselves a visitor.'' He grinned. ''Do you know who decided to come to Las Noches? Maybe it's Aizen-sama and his two companions.'' Harribel stood up from her seat and went to welcome them.

''That's where you're wrong.'' Harribel stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and gave Grimmjow a glare. ''Who is it then? An intruder?'' she asked coldly. ''It's definitely not Aizen, but she has his smell on him. I'm guessing that she's one of Aizen's fuck-buddies, probably searching for him. But this is strange…'' He wrinkled his nose at the end. ''What?'' Starrk had asked. He knew that something interesting was going to happen today. ''She doesn't smell like a Hollow or a soul reaper. Not even a normal human.'' Their eyes widened. ''Let's go check it out and eliminate this woman if she's a threat.'' Ulquiorra stood up from his seat, as did all the others. They all used Sonido to get to their target. It led them to the dark desert of Hueco Mundo, where they saw a woman fighting more than two dozen Hollows and two Menos Grande, with her bare hands. Well, more like slaughter them while she was grinning the whole time. When she was done with them, she didn't even look winded.

''Ara, I was already expecting you'' she said with her back to them. She turned around and gave them a gentle smile. ''Took you long enough. If Sousuke hears about this, he's definitely going to rip you a new one.'' The gentle smile turned into a feral grin. Grimmjow felt something inside of him when he saw her. Something deep inside of him wanted to claw its way out. Either to claim her or bow in submission. It was a bit of both. 'Damn. Aizen always gets the nice ones,' was the thought of about every sane male.

''You, woman. Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?'' Grimmjow snapped at her. He then felt a powerful reiatsu fall down on him. He fell to his knees and tried his hardest to breathe. The others weren't affected because it wasn't pointed at them, but they could damn well feel the power behind it. ''Never and I mean never, talk that way to me again. I may have tolerated this if you were my friend, but you're not, so you will talk to me with respect. Am I understood?'' She was still grinning. Grimmjow didn't obey because his animal side wouldn't let him, but it was slowly becoming a losing battle against that side. Even more pressure was added to the one he was already subjected to, making him slam into the ground. ''H-hai'' he croaked out. The pressure was lifted.

''Be glad I didn't use everything on you, or you would be dead this very instant.'' She turned to the rest of the group. ''You must be the Espada Sousuke told me about in his letter. Who of you is in charge until he arrives?'' Starrk stepped forward and bowed to her. It wouldn't do any good to piss her off again. ''I'm Starrk Coyote, the Primera Espada. I was left in charge until Aizen-sama came back.'' She nodded at him. She took in his full view. He was quite handsome, especially with those grey eyes that had a hint of blue. He looked very mature, unlike some she knew and he reminded her of Shikamaru. A typical lazy bum. She smiled at him. ''I like you. Can you show me the way to Las Noches? I want to see what Sousuke has been up to these last hundred years.''

''Follow me.'' They all used Sonido again to get back to Las Noche, except Naru. She used pure speed to catch up with them, which they all thought was amazing. When they arrived, she began tilting her head left and right to take in the beauty of the place. ''Sousuke has got himself a nice place, even better than mine, but that's only because I don't like really big places. Sometimes they feel too cold and depressing to live in.'' She had whispered the last part.

They all went in and they gave her a tour. She was acquainted with Aizen and she was powerful, so what she wanted, she got. They finally got to the throne room. ''Sousuke sure likes big seats'' she muttered. ''The person before him must have been a fat ass.'' Barraggan bristled in anger when he heard this. 'How dare she say that about me?' The others snickered, except Ulquiorra and Harribel.

She didn't care what they thought about her, so she walked up to the throne and sat on it. She wiggled her behind a little to get into a comfortable position, but it wasn't really succeeding. ''Damn, it's cold and hard. How the hell can Sousuke sit on it? Or people in general?'' She huffed in annoyance. Ulquiorra was becoming quite agitated, but his face was still emotionless. How dare this lowlife of a woman walk into their home like she owned it and call Aizen-sama by his given name?

''So, are you going to tell us who you are, or what?'' Nnoitra asked. ''Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naru, maybe you've heard about me from Sousuke.''

They shook their heads. She sighed. 'Should've known he wouldn't talk about me to others.' She closed her eyes in thought and opened them ten seconds later. ''Well, since Sousuke didn't speak about me, I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naru, current Queen of Hell. Nice to meet you.'' She even smiled at them. Their jaws dropped. ''H-hell!'' Nnoitra squeaked. She nodded.

''No wonder you smelt different. You're a demoness'' Grimmjow said with a smirk. 'A sexy one at that.' ''But what is your relation to Aizen-sama?'' Harribel asked. She was quite jealous of the woman in front of her. She was beautiful beyond comparison and was strong, insanely so. The look in her eyes told Harribel that she was also wise and much older than them. She looked at them with kind eyes, yet she felt beneath her, like a true ruler. If this _Naru_ is indeed Aizen-sama's lover, it would break her heart, seeing as she fell in love with him when he saved her.

''That's a secret. If Sousuke didn't tell you about me, then he must've had a reason, so I'm not telling. But I will say this. We're quite close to each other. So, could one of you show me to a room? I will be staying here for a couple of days, squash some bugs to let out some steam and then I will be out of your hair.'' She winked at them. ''How close is _close_?'' Harribel asked again. ''Really close.'' Harribel felt her heart drop and break into pieces, but she didn't show it. Naru saw the flash of emotion in her eyes and felt sorry for her. Love was a bitter sweet thing. It could be the greatest feeling in the world or the most miserable one at one point in life.

''It would be my pleasure to show you to a room.'' Grimmjow purred. 'Damn, she's hot. I already smelt her thoroughly when we got back. She indeed has Aizen's smell on her, but not in a sexual way. In other words, I can make her mine. I can't wait for that to happen.' Naru was quite amused with the light blue-haired male. First, he disrespected her and now he's seducing her. Well, he was handsome. And it was almost time to seek a new bed partner for a great night. ''Show me the way, handsome.'' Her voice became soft and silky, the best way to lure men to her bed.

Starrk became entranced by her voice when it changed. 'Grimmjow, that lucky bastard.' He cursed in his head. Before they both left the room, Naru turned slightly around and gave him a wink and licked her lips lightly. 'Ugh. If she does that one more time, I don't care what the consequences are. I will pin her to the ground and do her then and there.' Naru and Grimmjow disappeared from their sight, but the silence was still surrounding them. A cough broke it.

''Well, this has been quite an interesting day, hasn't it?'' Szayelaporro said. The mad scientist had a freaky grin on his face. He had the seen the exchange between the three of them, so he was quite amused. ''I was not expecting this when I had a strange feeling today'' Starrk muttered. ''No wonder you didn't sleep today.'' Lilynette, his partner, appeared out of thin air. ''Hn. Where were you today?'' he asked her. ''Doing what you normally do.'' He nodded. So she was sleeping.

''So, who was she? I didn't catch her name.'' She put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot. ''Uzumaki Naru, a very interesting person'' Szayel said and left the room. Probably going to his lab to do something weird again or experiment on a poor soul. ''What he said.'' Starrk grabbed Lilynette's arm and dragged her with him to his room, to take a nap.

Back in Soul Society, Aizen kept wondering about where Naru was at the moment. 'Damn it. I'm acting like a whipped puppy looking for its owner. Well, she does own my heart, but I shouldn't act like this either way.' This was the first time Naru didn't tell him where she was going, which was weird. His thoughts led him to what occurred yesterday, when he heard her talking to herself and the vision of her dead _husband._ The last word was said with distaste. He didn't even know the guy, but he still hated him because he still had a part of her heart.

''_Kashi. Things are starting to change between me and Sousuke and I don't know whether it's a good or a bad thing. I'm starting to see him in a different light. A light which is supposed to be forbidden for a mother, yet I can't seem to stop. What should I do?'' _she had said.

She still called him _Kashi_, even after all this time. It seems that the bond they shared, consisted out of pure love in its rawest form, starting at a young age. He had seen their wedding photo and he had to admit that Kakashi was quite the looker. Naru must have been mad at every woman who saw his face. He would like to see that one day, but with him instead. He sighed. 'That will take a long time. She said that it wasn't time yet to act on those feeling for me, but she did have them, just not as strong as I did for her.' He sighed for the nth time that day. 'She will come eventually. If not, I'll make the first move before one of the Taicho's also decide to take their chances with her.' He fell asleep with that thought.

Grimmjow was escorting Naru down the corridor leading to the guest room. They were walking side by side and kept exchanging glances at each other. Every time their eyes connected, their eyes would darken a little. They were walking for a long time and it was becoming unbearable for them. When they finally arrived at the room, Grimmjow opened the door for her. 'His points go up for being a gentleman' she thought. They walked inside and saw that the whole room was white. ''Seriously, what's with you guys and white. Trying to be pure or something?'' she muttered. She sat on the bed and sighed in bliss. She heard the door close and being locked. ''At least the bed is nice, isn't that right…?'' She didn't even know his name.

''Jaegerjaques Grimmjow.'' He narrowed his eyes in lust and came closer to the bed. He put his hands at either side of her head, after he pushed her down. She could hear his chest rumble. A growl escaped his mouth. ''The bed is indeed nice, especially for what we're going to do.'' She smirked and put her hands on his chiseled chest and started caressing it, feeling the muscles. ''What would that be, Grimmjow-kun?'' She pushed him away from her and stood up. She walked a little away from him, swaying her hips in the meantime, getting his eyes to pay attention to the sensual movement. She turned to him and gave him a sexy smirk.

''Me inside you and you screaming my name in ecstasy. Our bodies writhing together. My tongue shoved down your throat. Need me to say more?'' With the last sentence, he was already standing in front of her. ''Well, what are you waiting for then, my sexy panther. Show me.'' She loosened the knot of her obi and let it fall to the ground. Grimmjow didn't waste any time in helping her undress. Her midnight blue battle kimono fell to the ground with a loud thud, indicating that she was wearing weights. He raised an eyebrow, but she just smirked.

She moved her hands to her shorts and removed them along with her shoes, leaving her only in her undergarments, which were blue with lace and a ribbon was on each side of her hip. He growled at what he saw. ''I see you like what you see.'' He could only nod. ''It's not nice to only leave me unclothed'' she whined sweetly. Her hands ripped the white jacket from his body. He also removed his white and black tabi. Her hands found their way to his waistband, but instead of pulling them off, she pushed him towards the middle of the bed. He landed on his back and she sat on him. She put her hands on his chest as to not fall.

''There is one little problem though.'' She moved her hands on his chest, feeling his skin. They traveled lower and felt his rock-hard abs, which were simply divine. ''That is?'' He was starting to lose control and he was going to any minute now if she didn't stop with the teasing. 'What a tease. Well, I like that in a woman.'

She leaned her head down and brought her mouth to his left ear. He could feel her warm breath and it gave him the shivers. ''You forgot that I'm the queen of demons and a kitsune to boot. We, kitsunes, are known to be tricksters and always get what we want. So, in other words… It's not me that's going to scream the others name tonight. It's you, my dear Grimmjow.'' She licked his ear shell and trailed kisses along his jaw. She held him down as to not let him take control.

Her left hand was slowly rubbing his hard member through his white hakama while the other hand was rubbing his left nipple. He moaned at the feeling. He felt heat pool in his lower abdomen and felt himself getting harder. ''You t-tease.'' He could hardly speak because he was moaning too much. ''Yes, I am and I love doing it too.''

Her lips were at his throat, nibbling and sucking at the skin. She left dark bruises that would be gone in a day or so. She did the same to the other side of his neck. When she moved her head, he smelled her hair. 'Hmm, almond scent' he thought. She lifted her head from his neck and stared at his royal blue eyes. They stared at each other while she hooked her finger around his waistband and pulled it down. The hardened member sprang free from its confinement and touched her womanhood. Grimmjow shivered from the breeze he felt at his private part. He kicked the rest of the pants off and then she shifted her legs, so she could trap his arms underneath them, making sure that he couldn't escape or take control of the situation.

She slammed her lips against his without warning and began battling with his. She didn't really mind the mask that was attached to his face. She bit his lip roughly, making it bleed a little, but it made him growl and moan in approval. She growled back at him, letting him know that she wanted him to open his mouth. His arms were trying to get free, but it just wasn't possible. She used chakra to attach his arms to her legs. He opened up his mouth and she immediately slid her tongue in. She began ravaging his mouth, like she didn't eat any food for a month. 'Tasty, I like the mint taste' she thought. 'She tastes like vanilla and a twinge of coffee, my favorite so far' he thought. Well, it had been awhile since she did this. There was just too much drama in the last six months.

Grimmjow was definitely losing the battle in dominance. 'A true Alpha, despite being a female.' While she continued ravaging his mouth, her arms slowly went to the front of her breast and unclipped her bra. She dropped it on the ground and went to untie the ribbons of her underwear and dropped it next to her bra. Her hands slid over a specific part of her abdomen. There was a seal there that prevented pregnancy. She poured chakra into it to activate it.

She sat up and let them get some air. Grimmjow had closed his eyes, so when he opened them he got a surprise. He groaned when he saw her perky breasts. ''Yep, definitely a tease.'' As reply, she grinded against his member, as she was sitting right on it. ''I know you like it.'' 'You're lucky I do' he thought.

She moved from his lap and went lower, all the while keeping eye-contact with him and holding his arms with her hands. She trailed kisses down his abs. When she reached his manhood, she gave it a lick, which made him groan. He felt his manhood being enveloped by something warm, which made him scream soundlessly. ''Y-you certainly know how to w-work that tongue of yours'' he said between pants. She hummed as reply that made him moan loader. She bobbing her head faster and faster, causing him to climax inside her mouth. She swallowed his seed, which didn't taste bad, but wouldn't like to do again.

''Ready for the main course, Grimmjow-kun?'' Her voice was husky and full of lust. She pumped his member, making it hard again. He couldn't even reply before she attacked his mouth again. She sat in his lap again and guided his member to her core. It was just too much for him and moaned loudly against her tongue. She pushed it inside of her and got used to it. She groaned a little and then began moving by bouncing on his lap. At first it was slow, but then it became faster and faster. She slammed herself on his member, making it touch her G-spot. It caused her to moan.

She loosened the hold on his arms and he immediately wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer, but she kept the set pace. He felt her breasts touch his chest. Her hands grabbed his face and she slanted her head slightly, causing her to push her tongue even deeper down his mouth. She growled loudly when he began moving with her and tightened his hold around her waist.

She released her hold on his mouth letting him breathe. She began going faster and harder. He screamed her name. Oh yes people, Naru made him scream. She smirked when she heard this. She knew that everybody in Las Noches heard it. It won't long anymore before he climaxed again. While she bounced at a fast pace, she also began rolling her hips at the same time, causing more friction for the both of them. She moaned loudly, while he yelled her name again. She could feel his member twitching inside her. She pressed her lips against his ears again. ''Cum for me, baby. Cum for me hard'' she whispered seductively.

That was what caused his dam to break. He slammed her on his manhood and came into her hard. ''Naru!'' he screamed. She kept going when he stopped and milked him for all he was worth. A couple of seconds later Naru tightened her walls around his manhood and also climaxed. Her juices spilled around his member. She had kissed him again.

''Ah Grimmjow'' she moaned inside his mouth. She rode out her climax and then collapsed on top of him. They both panted and were coated with sweat. She lazily lifted her head and gave him a cocky smile. ''See, I told you I would make you scream.'' He grunted and then did something out of character. He blushed. She giggled when she saw this and kissed his cheek. ''Cute'' she murmered.

She removed herself from on top of him and stood up from the bed. She went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and then came back. She cleaned him up and then herself. She threw the dirty cloth in the basket for dirty clothes and went to lie beside him again. She pulled the sheets over them, seeing as she was the only one with enough energy. She grabbed his head and pushed it into her neck and between her breasts. He inhaled her scent, which was also almond. ''Sleep. You're going to need it for when we wake up again, as I was known to have monstrous stamina, so be prepared.'' He nodded sleepily and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and fell into a contented sleep. She ran her finger through his light blue hair, making him purr unconsciously.

She giggled mentally. 'He's really cute. This day had started out really annoying, but ended terrifically' she thought and also fell asleep with a small smile on her face. The only thing that was heard in the room was their slow breathing.

Everyone in Las Noches had finally gotten peace and quiet, after what they heard. 'Damn. Never knew that Grimmjow could scream like that.' It was on the mind of almost every male. One male in particular had woken up from his nap and began visualizing about how it would be if it were him instead of Grimmjow. He groaned and rolled to his side. He fell into a restless sleep, while Lilynette, who was watching him, began cackling mentally. 'Oh, this is rich. I really should thank that woman for making it possible to see him like this.' She also went back to sleep.

Aizen woke up from his sleep, drenched in his sweat. 'Why do I have such a bad feeling? Naru, what have you done? Am I already losing you?' He cleaned himself up and changed the sheets. He tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't really working. So instead, he stood up and went to Naru's bedroom. The room was filled with her wonderful scent. He jumped on her bed and fell asleep with a small smile.

In another place, someone was currently pulling his hair out because his stress-level was rapidly going up. ''What do you mean you lost track of her?'' the man bellowed. ''Like I was saying, I was following her movement through the all-seeing mirror until she suddenly teleported. I think she's in a place where I can't reach. Most likely Hell or something, my king'' the hazel-eyed man, named Furioka Gintarou said.

''We need to find her fast.'' 'She's the only one who has the power to dethrone me, especially if she has the Hogyoku in her possession.' He didn't realize that he said the last part aloud. Gintarou narrowed his eyes at his king. ''Pardon me for asking, but why would she feel the need to dethrone you? Aren't you the rightful Spirit King, after your predecessor passed away?'' Something wasn't right with his 'king'.

''That's none of your business. Leave me to myself.'' He waved his guard away. Gintarou narrowed his eyes at the king one last time before walking out the door and then closing it. The king began anxiously biting the nail of his right thump while his other hand was holding the elbow of his right arm.

''This won't do, this won't do at all. I need to find her fast because only she or the rightful heir to the throne could dethrone me'' he muttered. ''Chamberlain!'' he yelled suddenly. The door opened and then a tall, middle-aged man stepped inside. He bowed on one knee with his right arm across his chest. His head dipped slightly. ''Yes, my king? What is it that you need of me?'' he asked politely.

''Contact _them_. Tell _them_ it's urgent. Go.'' The chamberlain stood up and left to do what was asked of him, even if he found it suspicious.

''Yes, with their help I have a bigger chance of destroying her once and for all.''

Sorry that I didn't update in time. I was sick this whole time and only just got better, so I hope you forgive poor little ol' me. Just kidding. I hope you liked the chapter.

Please review.

Xxx

Jikogu no Joou (meaning: Queen of Hell)


End file.
